Four Weddings and a Funeral
by HerosReprise
Summary: The unexpected guest who appears to have gate crashed her best friend's wedding just happens to be the man she has been in love with all her life. Battling an endless stream of bridesmaids duties,,, will Sakura ever get to be the bride? The season of weddings is upon us. Post-Ch699, Pre-Ch700. Opens with the wedding of Ino and Sai. ALL CANON PAIRS [SS NH SI ST CK]
1. Problematic Surprise Guest

**Warning:** Contains manga spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Context: **Canon to Chapter 699, minor timeline adjustments thereafter. Set 8 years after the conclusion of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

* * *

_'In your heart, I have found my home.'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral**

_First Wedding_

Chapter One - Problematic Surprise Guest

* * *

'You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of Ino Yamanaka and Sai in holy matrimony.'

He read the inscription on the marble tablet confirming he was in fact in the right place. He stepped quietly into the chapel and paused for a moment at the entrance way. The light from outside was pouring in behind him giving him an angelic glow. His initial plan was not to attract much attention and simply slip in unnoticed. It never seems to work that way where Konoha was concerned.

"Why's he just standing there?" Choji whispered to Shikamaru. Yep, spotted immediately. The groomsmen were standing at the altar watching the unexpected guest enter the far end of the chapel.

"I think he's trying to decide which side he's supposed to sit on, bride or groom," Shikamaru observed.

This was true. He wasn't particularly close to either party although, if he was being absolutely honest with himself he would consider the both of them his friends. The invitation to be a part of this wedding was somewhat humbling.

He looked to his right and noted this half of the room was filling rather quickly. It seemed the entirety of the Yamanaka clan was gathered as well as quite a large majority of both the Akimichi and Nara clans. He smiled briefly, well a version of a smile where the corners of his lips lift a tad and then immediately return to a collinear fashion. He was glad to see the continuation of a loyal alliance between the three clans. This camaraderie was what Konoha was all about.

On this side there were various other faces he recognised; Iruka Umino, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame to name a few. Perhaps he should sit with those familiar to him. Although the thought of having to make small talk dispirited him. He wasn't much of a talker.

To his left, the side wasn't as congregated. That tended to happen when a bride or groom to be is clanless or without a family. He supposed an ex-ANBU was not permitted to keep many friends in his early years. Loneliness was an unavoidable part of the job. Still, there were some faces he recognised and a reasonable turn out… considering.

Let's see here:

Hinata Hyuga, sporting a radiant glow of confidence he had never seen upon her before. Perhaps the source could partially be attributed to the wedding band around her finger. Apparently the blonde idiot hadn't messed things up with her yet. He almost felt shocked, yet couldn't help resolving to feel exultant for the young couple.

Lady Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju… well, former Hokage would be a more appropriate title. Even though visually, she appeared to be younger than the current Hokage would be at this time. He may know a great deal about chakra and ninjutsu. But a woman's desire to resist the natural process of age would always remain an enigma to him.

Rock Lee, unchanged in the slightest. In fact, he managed to incorporate green into his formal wear. Funny, he couldn't picture the young man in anything else. He half expected him to break into a round of push-ups in the aisle whilst awaiting the processions.

All of these friendly faces and he didn't feel the urge to sit with any of them in particular. He searched through the crowd one last time.

He couldn't find _her_. He assumed she must play the role of bridesmaid in the event and there was still some 10 minutes before the bridal party was expected.

Best he take a seat and get comfortable. Knowing what he knew about this particular bride, he assumed the wait would be far longer. Surely the sight of this extremely detailed chapel, covered in intricate flower arrangements and tapestries was some indication of the high standard the gowns were expected to be. 'High maintenance' was one description that came to mind when he thought about the woman in question.

"Move it!" a child behind him shouted before throwing a tiny fist into the back of his leg. Probably would have hurt too, if he didn't have such a high tolerance for pain. 'What a strong little kid.'

He turned around to find the culprit. He should have guessed. White spiky hair and glaring black eyes. Uncanny resemblance to…

"AIIYYEEEEE!" a woman screamed as she sprinted in behind the boy and picked him up in haste, "Sakumo! You can't just come in and harass the guests like that, Now you apologise to this young ma-"

Her voice stalled in recognition of the man in front of her.

"It's... it's y-you…"

"Shizune, I hope you are keeping well," he spoke fluently placing his palms together and offering a slight bow, "Last time I saw you, you were about 8 months pregnant."

He glanced at the silver haired child in her arms who probably already came up to his knees in height, "Time sure does fly."

"Ye-Yeah, I suppose it does," Shizune murmured, "You certainly have grown up too. It took me longer than I thought to recognise you. I-I didn't expect you would be here. Naruto never mentioned it..."

"Ah, well, in actuality nobody knew of my attendance save one-"

"Ah… Hello!?" the boy in Shizune's arms interjected with his hands on his hips, "Who is this joker?" Sakumo glared and pointed him dead in the face.

Shizune sported a horrified look, mortified at her son's consistent misbehaviour. They had told her it was just a phase. That being the son of a Hokage is a difficult burden for a child. That he would soon one day grow into a respectable shinobi and man. For Shizune, that day couldn't come fast enough.

"Now you hear me young man!" Shizune began, completely comfortable telling off her son in a place of worship, "You are being extremely rude and I won't have any of it for the rest of the day!"

Sakumo pouted and crinkled his face not quite convinced of his mother's typical empty threats.

"Now you apologise to Sasuke for speaking to him that way and for hitting him. We don't hit peop-"

"Wait…" Sakumo interrupted. Did that kid ever let anyone finish a sentence, "You're Sasuke?"

The man smirked at the kid's new found curiosity and he began to wonder who was responsible for informing the kid of himself. He assumed it was either his father, or Uzumaki.

"That's right, and you must be Kakashi's little brat," Sasuke replied smirking when Sakumo recoiled at the insult, "Funny, I wouldn't have expected anyone related to Kakashi-sensei could be so lame."

Sasuke knew he should be baiting a child in a wedding chapel, some 5 minutes before processions were set to begin especially when he was trying to lay low. But he couldn't resist stirring such a stuck up kid who sort of reminded him of himself back in the day.

"Me lame? You're lame!" he shouted causing Shizune to jump at the sudden shift in volume, "I'll bet you're not even Sasuke anyway. My dad said Sasuke is a fourth shinobi world war hero and you're no hero," he carried on, letting out a temper tantrum that had obviously been building long before Sasuke's encounter with the child.

"Oi Sakumo!" Naruto shouted from the altar, "You won't win any argument with him, believe it, I've tried. So hurry up and get your butt up here."

Sakumo's demeanour shifted instantly when Naruto called to him. Sasuke assumed he had already developed some kind of brotherly friendship with the little guy looking up to Naruto as an iconic and powerful shinobi to emulate (as many kids do these days.)

He bolted to the altar where Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were standing without so much as a second glance towards Sasuke. Naruto smashed a hand onto his head and ruffled his already messy looking hair in.

Sasuke breathed a laugh at a typical 'Naruto' interaction. He decided he really ought to sit down if he wants to avoid further unnecessary conversation (and potential fights with toddlers).

"Ahh, What an unexpected surprise?" a familiar voice came from behind.

Kakashi, hardly appeared to have aged, likely due to the fact that his face was always covered. He did however sport his Hokage white and red trimmed robe over his formal attire. It always baffled Sasuke that someone as lazy as this man managed to retain the top job all of these past 8 years. He was probably dying for Naruto to smart up enough to relieve him of all of his work.

"Lord Sixth," Sasuke placed his hands together and bowed slightly which came as quite a shock to Kakashi. He had found Sasuke wasn't one for respecting people's rank or position in his early years.

"Oh how convenient," Shizune crossed her arms, "He shows up as soon as the commotion tides over."

Kakashi bashfully scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," Shizune rolled her eyes. Sakumo's misbehaviour wasn't the only thing she could rely on, Kakashi's frequent absence during said misbehaviour was another.

'At least he is characteristically as lazy in parenthood as he was as a sensei,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'd love to catch up but perhaps we should let the processions get underway first," Kakashi suggested and motioned for Sasuke to follow him to an empty seat on the left side of the chapel. He guided his wife to an empty seat to his right and pulled her chair out for her in an obvious grab for forgiveness which was granted immediately with a smile. It was impossible for Shizune to stay mad on a perfect day like today.

Funnily enough, Sasuke realised Kakashi was the perfect person to sit next to. Even thought he was probably the person armed with the most content for small talk. In the last time Sasuke had been in the village Kakashi had since had his first son, watched his beloved student Naruto be wed, and no doubt made countless accomplishments as the villages Hokage. Yet he was as equally disdained by the uncomfortableness of chit-chat as Sasuke was.

Perfect.

* * *

Naruto was helping Sai with his boutonniere on the lapel of his suit jacket. Shikamaru placed a hand over his forehead as he watched a clear case of the blind leading the… severely visually impaired.

"Naruto, you're going to wreck it. It was fine before," Shikamaru complained.

Naruto was under the impression that since he was the first of their graduating class to marry, he had all the inside tips and there wasn't a problem he couldn't solve.

"I appreciated it," Sai smiled when Naruto was finished fixing (wrecking) the flower.

Naruto shot Shikamaru a childish 'see, I told you,' look to which he receive an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Gee Sai, you sure seem calm, aren't you like nervous at all?" Choji asked. For a guy marrying _the_ Ino Yamanaka aka _Bride Zilla_ you'd think he'd be at least a little on edge. But no, he was as happy as the pervy sage at a mixed bathing retreat.

"No, not at all. Now that Sasuke, has arrived that is," Sai replied.

"Wait hang on, are you telling me you knew he was coming?" Shikamaru questioned.

"That's right, I invited him," Sai replied casually as ever. He had a habit of answering a person's question without realising they wanted further explanation. It drove everyone mad.

"Aw, so Sasuke really means that much to you. That's nice," Naruto grinned, although he was kind of peeved that Sasuke had made the effort to come to this wedding and not his own.

"Oh no, it's not that. Ino wanted him here," Sai explained.

"What? No she didn't. What gave you that impression?" Shikamaru asked.

"She said she wanted Sasuke here. She didn't give me a whole lot of duties to complete for this event so I really did my best to make sure I got this one done."

"Ino really said she wanted Sasuke here?" Choji asked, clearly confused.

"Yes"

"Hang on a minute, how did she say it exactly?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well, we were discussing the guest list and I brought up Sasuke and she said 'Yeah right, I _totally_ want the boy I used to obsess about and who turned me down, at my wedding'" Sai repeated.

Naruto and Choji laughed quietly.

"Sai you idiot, she was being sarcastic!" Shikamaru chided, "Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Sure I do," he began reaching into his back pocket for a book.

"No books," Shikamaru groaned and grabbed his wrist before he had to hear some stupid definition on 'sarcasm', "Aw man, Ino is going to flip when she finds out Sasuke is here."

Shikamaru turned on Naruto and Choji who were treating the situation like one big joke, "What's so funny about this, you know what she's like. Whenever Sasuke shows up it's all anyone can talk about. We can't have that on _Ino's day_"

The phrase _'Ino and Sai's day'_ had long since expired. Everyone knew it was all about _her_.

"It's kinda sweet though," Choji smiled, "Every snarpy and sarcastic comment Ino makes Sai takes in a positive way."

"Yeah, they're kinda perfect for each other," Naruto smiled in agreement.

"Alright fine, you all just take this lightly, but when she has a spaz attack you're all on your own," Shikamaru held his hands up in defense.

"You got it," Naruto slammed a palm on his back a little too hard, "Now do you want me to fix _your_ boutonniere?"

"Get off me," Shikamaru roughed him away playfully.

"Fine, I'll just fix this little guy's then," Naruto chuckled as he knelt down.

"I'm not _little_," Sakumo growled, folding his arms.

"Yeah sure... and Shikamaru's not a _sourpuss_," Naruto commented. "That was sarcasm by the way Sai, just FYI"

"Right," Sai said to himself thoughtfully, as he finally began to stress about his apparent mistake in inviting Sasuke.

"Flowers are for girls," Sakumo whined as he squirmed around in the tiny little suit he was obviously forced to wear.

"Yeah I know kiddo, but don't worry I'll make it so it falls apart at the end of the ceremony," Naruto winked knowingly and offered a thumbs up. The kid remained as grumpy as ever. Now stomping his foot.

Ino had thought it would be a sweet idea to have the children of their former sensei/team captains be the flower girl and page boy for the ceremony. She obviously didn't think it through enough. If anything was going to ruin this wedding, it wasn't Sasuke, it was this little kid who was a ticking tantrum time-bomb.

Just as Naruto finish with Sakumo's boutonniere the strings section made their way down the aisle, signalling the bridal party had arrived. They seated themselves at the front left corner of the room and prepared to play an abridged version of wedding march. String instruments was one of the few items Sai was permitted to request for the ceremony. And a very good choice it was.

The three groomsmen and page boy wished Sai very good luck (Shikamaru insisting he would need it) and left the altar to take their place at the door. The strings began playing and the sound of the horse and carriage halting out the front could be heard.

Here we go, ready or not.

* * *

The girls congregated in the entrance and were preparing to be escorted down the aisle by the groomsmen.

Everyone turned in their chairs in anticipation. This wedding promised the most intricate and beautiful gowns coupled with the perfect flower bouquets.

Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's 3 year old son involuntarily linked his arm around an older little girl.  
Mirai Sarutobi-Yuhi, Kurenai and the late Asuma's daughter. She was approximately 7 years old and a real cutie. She had on a bright yellow tulle dress and happily sprinkled heart-shaped flower petals from a basket, down the aisle as they walked together. In contrast to the page boy, she was ecstatic to be chosen to participate. She had grown very close to all three members of team 10 and had always looked up to Ino as a role model.

Tenten was the first bridesmaid to arrive at the entrance. Her chocolate brown hair was worn completely down, curled, and partly braided, with real daisies clipped all the way through.

Choji escorted her down the aisle and made a deliberate attempt not to accidentally step on her elegant canary-yellow floor length bridesmaid dress. They greeted Sai at the altar and took their sides as the next couple appeared at the entrance.

Temari didn't like to wear yellow. It blended with her hair. She half thought Ino chose the colour in spite of her but she played along anyway. It was nice that she was becoming more and more accepted in Konoha. She was grateful to even be considered Ino's first choice as bridesmaid.

Shikamaru gracefully walked his fiance down the aisle sporting a kind smile which had replaced his anguish over the Sasuke issue. It seemed the ball gowns were enough to attract everyone's attention from Sasuke. Which is exactly what Ino would want. Hopefully Sai would dodge that bullet at least until the reception.

The last two to walk down together, before the bride herself, were the best man and the maid of honour.

"Don't forget to breathe," Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear as they were given the cue to begin walking.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," Sakura whispered back. If she could handle 12 emergency situations at the Leaf Village hospital at once she could handle a well rehearsed glide down the aisle with her former teammate no problem. She wasn't one for stage fright.

"Oh, I think I do," Naruto responded, knowing it would only take seconds before she noticed him.

He was right.

Sakura, graced in wearing the same perfect canary yellow gown. The colour made her long curled pink hair stand out. She smiled politely, glancing around the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable everyone was looking at her with deep admiring eyes. She wasn't used to being looked at that way.

That was the moment. She thought she was imagining it but Naruto squeezed her arm tightly to stop her from falling, reassuring her it was in fact true. He was here. _He _was here.

Why did no one tell her _he_ would be here?

Her graceful smile was replaced but an uncomfortable expression of fear and her perfectly musically timed steps faltered. She felt like she was going to faint.

"He… He,"

"I know, Sasuke Uchiha is here," Naruto whispered, "But 'sh' it's a secret okay"

She looked at Naruto bewildered and then back to Sasuke sitting on the left hand side of the room watching her walk down the aisle. That was when he smiled at her. Not a smirk of arrogance, or a look of pity. A smile, a real smile.

It was like she and awoken from a genjutsu. Her frightened expression replaced with a kind smile and a slight blush as she managed to conjure the will to complete her short walk down the aisle with Naruto.

'Let's ignore him Sakura, and get through the processions,' her inner self told her, 'then you can fall apart in emotional backlash afterwards.'

She kissed Sai on the cheek in congratulations and moved to her designated position, sporting the best fake smile she could manage. The audience arose to their feet as the bride was lead in. Everyone gasped in awe at the sight of her.

Everyone accept one.

Sasuke kept his eyes to the front. To the altar. Unconsciously trained on her. _Her._

* * *

**_A/N: __What do you guys think so far? I hope you don't think this Sasuke is too OOC. Considering the way his character is ended in chapter 699, I believe in later years he would develop a humble set of good manners and reflect on his time in the village as positive. What do you think? Too much?_**

**_If you're wondering about the whole Kakashi x Shizune thing, it was more a decision based on availability and convenience. I kind of expect each of them would be married and have kids by this point in the timeline so I figured 'Why not with each other?' It's not my first choice in pairings for each of them but they don't have a particularly huge role in this story so it was just easier than introducing more characters._**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated/ my favourite thing in the world. So please leave some feedback on your way out xx!  
_**

**_XO HerosReprise_**


	2. Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:** First and foremost; thankyou all dearly for the high level of interest (favourites and follows) I really appreciate it. I'm actually quite stunned, 28 Follows for the first chapter… my goodness!

Reviews are just about my absolute **favourite thing** in the world so thank you to all who found the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it.

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**_eorising:_**_ Don't worry, there will be plenty of Ino x Sai moments (in this chapter especially XD) Thank you so much for reviewing. __**sauskaepanda:**__I'm glad you think so. I'd say probably more like Kakashi than Shizune, although we don't really know what she was like back then aye? Thank you for reviewing darl! __**I am Telgar: **__Everything is a secret my dear. You will have to wait and see how SasuSaku get together. You want her to hit him? My my… Tsundere indeed… Hehe, I'll see what I can do. Thank-you for reviewing! __**skylaa555: **__I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. You're review was a delight to read so thank you! Fluff is my specialty. Hehe. __**Mars:**__ Yes I know :). I mentioned in the previous chapter that he wasn't there. I hope you enjoy this next one XD. __**UsagiMitsu:**__ USAGI! I was delighted to see a review from you. I'm glad you don't think it's too OOC, although I know Sasuke probably needs to be a little ruder hehe. Ino playing matchmaker is genius actually. (I've taken that into consideration so thankyou :P) I hope you enjoy this next one! __**Matthew Uchiha: **__Why thank-you kindly! How sweet of you to say! __**indigooo: **__Thank you dear. There is more humour to come :) __**pinklove**__: I'm glad, and thank-you. Hope you like the next chapter._

**_Thank you all kindly, and I hope to hear from you again XD_**

**Secondly,** the title _'Four Weddings and a Funeral'_ is obviously taken from a classic British rom-com. This story isn't a cross over at all. It just has a similar sense of humour and of course, four weddings and one funeral. (If anyone was wondering). The plot and sequence of events however, are nothing alike.

**Thirdly, **I'll be seeing _The Last_ tomorrow (it is airing in Australia, Hoorah!) so I may make a few changes after seeing it as I'd like for this story to fit into the cannon timeline nicely.

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

_'A home of kindness, unselfishness and trust'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral  
**_First Wedding  
_Chapter Two – Here Comes the Bride

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was more than just a beautiful bride. She was the epitome of elegance. She was a miracle wrapped in a gown of royalty.

Chiffon ivory fabric enveloped her form. There was simply not enough time in the course of the ceremony to observe all of the intricate detail the dressmaker had gone to. Embossed floral design was fashionably and subtly exhibited throughout her gown. The textile gathered in a Basque waistline and billowed out around her hips, concluding in a long train behind her.

Her celestial, thigh-length hair was the icing on the cake. Some parts were curled, some braided. Decorated throughout it was the Yamanaka clan's signature flower, the purple Lespedeza (or Bush clover.)

She brought shame to the moonlight, to the sunrise and to all other natural beauties that merely crumbled in comparison. She was, for all superficial purposes… an angel.

Her divine face which normally graced expressions of frustration, impatience or anger in this moment displayed a look of peace and comfort. She was… happy. Genuinely happy.

She paused for a delicate moment at the entrance way. Closing her eyes she allowed her senses to take it all in.

_The smells_. Beautiful flowers, matched not only for colour and style, but for scent too. Jasmine, Iris, Sandalwood and a touch of citrus. The combination was sure to leave an olfactive impression on her beloved guests.

_The sounds._ Sai was right, the pleasant strokes of the violins, cello, viola and double bass formed a majestic background, not at all impeding the gasps and astonished intakes of breath of the onlookers that she longed to hear. Ino may have been able to appreciate the sounds even more had her heart not been pounding as loud as it was.

_The sights._ She wanted more than ever to look through the crowd and experience their admiration of her. Their unwavering awe. The chilling moment where _you _and only you are the object of everyone's attention and veneration. Funny, she had dreamt this moment a million times over, but now that it was here all she could really pay her attention to was the man standing in wait, ahead of her.

Damn it, why did that gorgeous boy have to look at her like that. Like she was…

A work of art.

* * *

Choza remembered many conversations with his dear old teammates after their children had been born. He remembered teasing Inoichi for the horrendous responsibility he had of _fathering a daughter.  
_'You're so unlucky,' Shikaku would say. Inoichi would in turn, chuckle and accept the jeers. He often agreed with them, in that raising a son would have been far easier. But never did he ever wish for anything different. The man loved his daughter. It was as simple as that.

The true misfortune in the matter was not that Inoichi had had a girl instead of a boy, rather, that he couldn't be here on such an important day in that exceptional girl's life. How that man would have wished he could be here.

Choza could picture himself casually laughing it off with his well-aged teammates on this day had things turned out differently:  
'She really is a beautiful young woman… no idea how she could possibly be related to you.'  
'Yeah sure I'll have another couple bottles of sake… you're paying after all ain't ya, '_Father of the bride_?''  
'Spose we better give that Sai kid the ol' _if you ever hurt our girl we'll be coming for you punk_ spiel aye?'

Choza felt the young woman tighten her arm that was interlocked with his. Pulling him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

He was chosen by Ino to 'give her away,' a duty normally performed by the father.

'You _are_ like a father to me though,' she had said when he attempted to decline, feeling as if it was not his place. It was all the convincing he needed. She was right. If _he_ couldn't be here today then Choza knew he would damn well do his best to complete these fatherly duties on _his_ behalf.

'Inoichi, I know you are with us today, in some way, you are here,' Choza thought as he arrived at the altar.

'Do you see her Inoichi?'

The priestess made a small polite announcement of the commencement of the ceremony as Choza kissed the girl on her cheek and gently handed her over to her teary eyed groom.

'Do you see how happy she is?'

* * *

The processions were underway, and the priestess had begun her part of the service. Not that Sakura was listening to any of it. She was far too distracted.

'Alright Sakura, Great job in not thinking about he who shall not be thought about…' her inner-self commended her.

Her whole body fidgeted, rather conspicuously too, and squirmed around as if she were trying to avoid an invisible laser line attack. She felt so uncomfortable and nervous.

'…is what I'd _like_ to say if you hadn't BEEN THINKING ABOUT HIM THE ENTIRE TIME! CHAAA!'

This was ridiculous. Here she was, _the_ Maid of Honour, flawlessly dressed, at her best friends' wedding and she was missing most of it. Not to mention making a fool of herself.

Why? Because he was _looking_ at her.

'What is this? Second grade?'

She had hoped she had matured a little in all these years. She was a war-hero. A famous kunoichi that many looked up to. A visionary. Perhaps she had matured… physically and mentally, that is.  
But emotionally?… nu-uh, she was still that 12 year old girl with a crush. A child who would melt into putty at merely a second of attention from _that one boy_.

'Damn you Sasuke!'

She wasn't just annoyed at her own pathetic response to him. It was also at the fact that he thought it as okay to show up out of nowhere, with no warning, after he had been gone so long.

The last time she had seen him, he dropped into the village unannounced to pass on some urgent intel.  
It wasn't a special trip just to see her, like she hoped. In fact he hardly spent any time with her at all. It was just business.

To be fair, if it weren't for him and his intel, the recent internal conflict in the Hidden Frost village could not have been resolved so peacefully and efficiently. Everyone was grateful to him, of course. Sakura especially. But… after promising he would return 'as often as possible' he left the very next morning.

That was 3 years ago.

And he even had the nerve to say, 'If you get tired of waiting… I'll understand.'

'Well you know what Sasuke!? I _am_ tired of waiting! And you _DON'T _understand!' she thought to herself fighting the urge to throw her bouquet at someone undeserving (probably Naruto.)

She knew it would be suicide to her dignity but she couldn't bear it any more, she had to take a peek. She needed to know if he was still staring at her.

She glanced in Sasuke's direction to find him paying close attention to the ceremony in front of her. Good, she could relax. She was just going crazy for nothing. Sakura angled her head back to the priestess, however her peripherals had a mind of their own. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of him.

Now Sakura was the one to stare. At least that was more than typical.  
However, Sasuke wasn't just his usual incomprehensibly handsome self. He also seemed… peaceful. As if he was actually enjoying hearing some abridged form of _what marriage means_, and the details on how Ino and Sai formed and planned to keep; a bond. As if he actually cared about them. As if he actually _cared_ period.

How much had he changed?

Who was he now?

He was always a curious case. The things Sakura knew for sure about him was that he was irrevocably serious. Cold and rude at times, harsh when it came to judgement, brutal when it came to battle and unhappy… in general. Was this still the case? Or had the recent times of peace softened his heart? It was certainly unfamiliar for Sakura to see the man smile. To see him enjoy the presence of his old comrades. To see him gaze at _her_ like she was someone worth looking at.

Such an enigma.

It wasn't long before Sasuke picked up that he was being stared at and directed his one visible eye back at Sakura. His left eye, which Sakura knew pertained his Rinnegan, was hidden by a long fringe of black hair.

There they were, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, connected by an innocent gaze… a _long,_ innocent gaze…

The seconds passed.

Um okay, this was getting creepy. It certainly can't be normal for two people to just stare at each other for this long right?

She really didn't think this through, what the hell was she to do now? Just blush and look away? Blow a kiss? Mouth a few nasty profanities? She couldn't tell if the moment was romantic or awkward… but her money was on awkward.

Sasuke dipped his eye as if to motion her to look down. When she did, she noticed that she had unconsciously balled up her fist and her knuckles had turned an unhealthy shade of white.

She unraveled her fingers slowly and looked back up at Sasuke with embarrassment on her face.

'Perfect. Just Perfect. Way to look like a psycho!' she chided herself. She assumed Sasuke would think of her as a mental case, someone so unable to control her emotions that she could have accidentally punched someone (probably Naruto) mid-ceremony. She assumed Sasuke would be embarrassed of her, or disappointed in her… or… or…

But when she looked to him again for any sign of negative reinforcement she found that Sasuke was still happily watching her, with an amused expression on his face.

Huh?

Sasuke used to be so cold. So closed down to the notion of affection or flirtation. So unaccepting of anyone's love or care. But in the ten-ish minutes Sakura had been in his presence she had noticed that he now emitted a new feeling.

Warmth.

The kind of warmth that made her want to melt.

And just like that, Sakura was transported to all those years ago. The blissful times of the original _Team 7_.  
Where Sasuke, in his own way, cared about all the things Sakura too cared for.  
Village, Team, Comrades, Friends, Senseis, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninjas…

"Hello, Earth to Sakura?" Temari whispered.

OH GOD NO!

Now everyone was looking at Sakura and making accurate assumptions as to why she was so childishly distracted.

'Bye bye dignity'

"Sorry?" Sakura mumbled. Temari gestured ahead as Ino held her bouquet out.

Right, she was supposed to hold the bouquet during the vows. Damn, they were already up to the vows? She _really _ought to be paying proper attention. She took the flowers from Ino and offered her a supportive (and apologetic) nod.

Sakumo, as ring bearer, had one job. Fortunately he didn't take Naruto's ill-conceived, ex-prankster advice and pretend to forget and/or lose the rings. He handed them to Sai when the priestess requested and then crinkled his face in annoyance, as if being there was of the utmost inconvenience for him.

'Poor Shizune-sempai,' Sakura thought. That child was such a handful when he wanted to be.

Despite Sakura's attention deficiency and Sakumo's attitude, Ino seemed 100% absorbed in the moment. Maybe there really was nothing that could ruin this wedding, as long as those two were together, maybe it was all going to be okay.

"Now the bride and groom would like to make their own personal vows to each other," the priestess calmly stated.

* * *

"I – um…" Sai paused briefly to manually inhale and exhale as if he had previously forgotten how to complete such a function.

"I… thought I knew what I was going to say," Sai laughed, "I guess I also thought I knew about beautiful art up until now… but, I think I was misinformed."

Everyone in the chapel laughed lightly, including Ino who also began wiping at her eyes. Sai took both her soft hands into his.

"Ino, when I first met you, you were such a mystery to me," he smiled a little, "Actually in a lot of ways you still are."

More chuckles from the audience.

"It's not a promise… It's a privilege to call myself yours. You have shared with me friendship and kindness, but more than that, you have taught me how much sustenance there can be in life. Joy, sorrow, wonder, fear, hope, anticipation… love. I feel it all now. Where I struggled to feel for one person I learned to feel as a couple."  
"I read in a book once that _true strength_ is supervened by the depth in which you care for someone.  
And today, I am the strongest man alive...  
I promise to stay strong for you. For all the days of my life, I make this vow."

Ino had to take one of her hands back due to the unstoppable incoming tears. There were very few dry eyes in the chapel at that moment. Sai always did have a way with words. He placed the gold band over the ring finger of her remaining hand.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priestess asked.

"I do," Ino replied. She took a few deep breaths before it was her turn.

"My-Sai," she begun, returning her hands to his. Insert cute nickname.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you. I…" she smiled radiantly even though she was struggling to speak.

"I promise to nurture your dreams. I promise to help shoulder our challenges. I know now that nothing is out of reach for us if we work together. And I can't wait to build a wonderful life with you."

Sai made no attempt to cover the fact he was crying. He squeezed her hands tighter and took in a sharper breaths.

"I promise, in the future, I will always refer to this day as _Our Day,_ despite how crazy I have been." Yes, Ino can be funny too when she wants. Slight laughter muffled a crowd full of happy-tears.  
"And may every day from this day on, be _Our Day_ too. Forever and Always, I make this vow."

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Sai smiled, and Ino threaded his ring finger through the matching gold band. That's it, it's finally done. Married at last.

"It is with great pleasure that I may now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Sai hooked his arm around his bride's waist and closed the space between them before kissing her in exactly the way she had requested (and they had practiced.)

_Control freak: Yes, Bad kisser: definitely No_.

An uproar of cheers, whistles and well-wishes chased the couple out of the wedding chapel and into their chariot.

And just like that, two people arrived as individuals, leave as a union.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Man, I never realised how difficult it is to describe a bride. And I'm going to have to do it 3 more times D: Guess I'll be an expert by the end of it._

**_Reviewer Questions: _**_What do you think so far? Which characters are you hoping I will include, that haven't been mentioned yet? Who do you think will be married in the next wedding?_

_XO HerosReprise_


	3. Changes Part 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry for such a big wait. I have been known to go a while without updates. (I'm incredibly busy) Thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves…_

**_The Last, _**_was AWESOME! My favourite Naruto movie by far! Although I was under the impression Sasuke and Sakura were going to _at least_ speak to each other… but sadly no. And Sasuke isn't at NaruHina's wedding either (which I mentioned in first chapter.) So it's up to us fanfiction writers to decide how SasuSaku became involved with each other… XD_

**_Recommended Reading: _**_I'd like to recommend any InoSai fans out there to read 'The Bush Clover' by __FreakyKitty13__, I'm really enjoying it!_

_And a shout out to __UsagiMitsu__ If you are not already reading her stories you should be!_

**_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. _**

* * *

_'You have given me reason and purpose'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral**

_First Wedding_

Chapter Three – Changes Part 1

* * *

The bridal party had all disappeared for official photos as the rest of the guests gathered in the Shimura reception hall awaiting their return.

Conversation buzzed all over the hall mostly about the perfection that was the wedding ceremony. And a little about the surprise guest, who almost everyone had spotted by now.

'Sasuke Uchiha is back in the village again?'

'I wonder how long he will stay this time?'

'I'll bet Naruto and Sakura are thrilled to have him home'

'I don't think he should stay too long, he's far too suspicious these days'

'Maybe he's come back with more important intel… you never know'

When Sasuke did in fact enter the reception hall, the whispers about him ceased. He frowned as he observed that most people seemed to harbour a general fear towards him, even after these 8 peaceful years since the war.

"You can't blame them for being unnerved," Hinata whispered as she walked into the hall with him. "You're not in the village often enough for them to erase their uncertainties."

"The point is that I must make amends outside of the village before I can hope to be welcomed back."

"You've done that," Hinata smiled brightly. It's funny how people generally pick up quite a handful of habits from their spouses. "And you are always welcome, but just because you are welcome, just because you are a comrade of the leaf, doesn't mean people won't harbour any concerns."

"Hinata, if you are suggesting that I should return to the village permanently to repair my social standing and gain acceptance from all fellow shinobi then I believe you are missing the point."

"Oh really?" she asked in that shy quiet voice of hers.

"I don't need any recognition or reward, or glorification for my accomplishments. I suppose that's where Naruto and I differ. His goal was always to become the greatest Hokage so that everyone would love and respect him. But public gratification means nothing to me. I do what _I_ believe is right."

It was all true; Sasuke was a very different person. And Hinata was well aware that telling him his quest for redemption was complete was highly unlikely to be acknowledged. However she did enjoy having him in the village. She knew just how much he meant to Naruto, and she hoped the future would hold the two of them working together as much as possible.

As confident as she had become in the recent past, Hinata always found it difficult talking to someone as stoic and powerful as Sasuke. In a lot of ways he reminded her of her cousin Neji.

"I understand you have your own reasons for all of your actions, but you can't tell me you are happy or even content with the way the public views the Uchiha clan. Deep down, you wish to rectify your clans mistakes as you know the good hearted people -and even those who took on villainous personas for purposes of peace- of the Uchiha deserve to be celebrated."

Sasuke was slightly stunned, partly because he was not aware Hinata knew as much as she did about the tragedy that befell on the Uchiha clan. And mainly because she could see through his previous notions and eloquently tell him so.

"You are a shrewd one," Sasuke smiled briefly, "Hopefully your future children will inherit _your_ perceptiveness and insight."

The light jeer at Naruto's more than occasional lack of intelligence made her giggle, however the comment meant a little more to her. Naruto and she had gotten married just over a year ago now. Hinata tried her best to have Sasuke there however he had gone off the grid, uncontactable.

Whether he was around or not, he was still Naruto's best friend, and Hinata had to wonder what he thought of their relationship, and if he accepted it as a positive or even a relevant thing. Whilst meant as a joke, Sasuke had inferred that he wished Hinata and Naruto to have children together. A blessing in disguise that she could not ignore.

The lull in conversation concerned Sasuke a little as he followed Hinata over to a larger group of old 'friends' he should have known he'd be diving face first into a pool of socialisation and he'd probably have to face some mostly unwanted questions from people he didn't feel it would be right to lie to.

He slowed in his pace hoping Hinata would go on ahead of him and he could perhaps sneak away to the bar and wait for the bridal party to return but she slowed down to accommodate him and encouraged him along.

Here we go then.

* * *

A small group of Konohans consisting of Kurenai, Mirai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakumo and Sasuke gathered in the reception hall, collecting their seating arrangement numbers from the foyer and discussing the marvel that was the ceremony.

"Didn't Ino look absolutely divine?" Kurenai exclaimed to Hinata.

"And Sai's vows? Oh my goodness… He was just… Ah, And she was all…"

Sasuke watched with curiosity as the two women communicated through a series of high pitched squeal-like sounds, emphatic hand gestures and unusual facial expressions. The conclusion drawn was that weddings made people (women especially) a little nutty.

He wouldn't know, this would be his first wedding he ever attended.

Sasuke turned his attention to the men of the group who were politely not hounding him with questions or forcing him into conversation.

"Well… there you have it, another couple of members of our graduating class gone and married off..." Kiba chuckled, "who do you think it will be next?"

"Well probably Shikamaru and Temari," Shino stoically answered, "The reason is… that they are already engaged, and-"

"I know that Shino!" Kiba growled, cutting him off, "Why do you always have to point out the obvious?! I meant _after_ those guys!"

"Who knows Kiba, Maybe it will be you," Kakashi chuckled.

"Unlikely," Shino responded, "Kiba has a habit of striking out with the ladies at every wedding he attends."

"Oh coming from you huh?!" Kiba sniped, "Yeah, even Sakumo will probably get married before you do Shino," Kiba proceeded to laugh stridently at his own joke. Drowning out any comeback Shino might have made.

"I want to go home," Sakumo complained, arms folded and nose in the air.

Kakashi was remarkably hopeless at sweetening Sakumo's ever-present sour mood. He glanced at the direction of the room to which Shizune had escaped to, to mingle amongst old friends she rarely had time to see anymore, and knew it probably wasn't fair to dump the temperamental child on her at this point.

"But son, look around at all of the interesting and skilled shinobi here today that you could talk to."

He couldn't ask his 3 year old to be interested in a wedding. It felt wrong to force him into a tiny suit and make him stand through the ceremony and feign an interest. But the one thing that boy was interested in –all but consumed by- was the shinobi life and world that he couldn't wait to become a part of.

"Some of the greatest shinobi of all time are at this event," Kakashi patted his son's spikey head.

"Mmh, they're not _all_ that great," Sakumo scowled and directed a glare at Sasuke.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath as he scratched the nape of his own neck, in embarrassment.

Tenten hurriedly approached the group requesting the flower girl and page boy join the bridal party now for photos.

"Now you be a good girl and listen to Tenten and Shikamaru-sensei's instruction okay?" Kurenai said to her daughter as she quickly tidied her messy Asuma-like hair.

"I will Mom," Mirai smiled.

Kakashi was obviously having more trouble attempting to make Sakumo compliant.

"Why do I have to be in the photos?" he complained.

Kakashi sighed deeply, "Okay look, how about this. You be nice to everyone at this wedding, and smile in every photo, and I'll teach you a special jutsu."

His eyes lit up.

"Really! You mean it?"

Oh sweet bribery, why ever did Kakashi not resort to it in the first place.

"Of course, now do we have a deal?"

Sakumo nodded his head and grinned profusely before dashing off at lightning speed to Shizune's side.

"Mum! Dad said he's going to teach me the Chidori!"

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

But Sakumo was gone. He had run outside to where the photos were being taken, without another word.

"Oh no," Kakashi sighed as Shizune shot him a _'What the hell were you thinking?!_' look from across the room.

Everyone laughed at Kakashi's severe misfortune.

"I think you forgot the _'Don't tell Mum'_ clause Lord Sixth," Tenten snickered as she gracefully left the room holding Mirai's hand.

"Oh Kakashi, you really need to do something about that boy," Kurenai criticised.

Kakashi looked down defeated. Not quite knowing how he could recover his pride and escape Shizune's castigation and the same time. 'This sort of thing should happen to a Hokage,' he pitied himself.

"Ah HA HA HA," the audacious laugh could belong to none other than Might Guy. The older jonin was wheeled in towards the small but growing group by his favourite student Rock Lee who enthusiastically greeted everyone gathered, including Sasuke.

"You know sensei, your son looks exactly like you, but he's got none of your disposition or demeanour," Hinata stated.

"Yeah where did he even get that from anyway?" Kiba questioned a hint of disgust in his tone.

"You all obviously didn't know Kakashi when he was a young lad," Guy said.

Kurenai giggled knowingly as Guy reminisced with them all about how Kakashi was the biggest brat of them all back in the day. And so it seemed that Kakashi was really only getting his comeuppance for a painstakingly rude and stubborn persona he inflicted on his father and his peers in his childhood.

He blushed unable to refute the truthful recollection on Guy's part, "I guess it's a good thing that people, even people like me, have the capacity to change?"

Everybody nodded in humorous agreement.

"Some people don't change," Sasuke stated calmly.

That being literally the first thing he said since his conversation with Hinata.

Everyone looked at him curiously, trying to understand what he meant. He of all people should understand how people can change.

"Guy-sensei for instance," Sasuke continued.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "He's right, you're exactly the same Guy."

Physically through not only age, but severe injury, Guy was nothing of his former self. He couldn't even hope to complete the ninja duties of a D-rank mission.

For someone in his position -not graced with genetically predisposed talent- it was remarkable how incredible he had become as a shinobi. A person who worked through blood, sweat and tears to elevate himself to the point where he could face off against an Uchiha, ten-tails jinchuriki and hold his own.

It simply was not fair that his efforts would lead to this. A cripple, incapable of walking, let alone accomplishing 500 laps of the village on his hands. Sasuke wondered how the man didn't succumb to a deep depression, having everything he worked for stripped away from him in a matter of moments.

But that wasn't entirely true.

Complete motor function of his limbs may be gone. But his conviction, his leadership and his '_no pain no gain' _ideologies were all intact and being passed onto the next generation. A role model is ageless. And everything that truly made Might Guy an inspiration, even to the likes of people who are born with natural talent like Kakashi and Sasuke himself, were unchanged.

Guy bashfully huffed a laughed, "So you don't think I'm just some old man on wheels now?"

"Sensei, you couldn't get old if you tried!" Lee cheered, as the others agreed.

Guy, as expected, became teary eyed before he spouted off some loud nonsense about 'eternal youth' that Sasuke didn't feel necessary to listen to.

* * *

"Ahem, If I could have everyone's attention please" Hinata spoke softly into the microphone, which didn't accomplish much.

Lee snatched the microphone from her and wolf whistled, a deafening noise that caused the audio equipment to emit a horrendous feedback.

"All yours," he said handing the microphone back to Mrs Uzumaki who was rubbing her sore ears.

'Thank you,' she whispered to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'd direct your attention this way. The bridal party is due to arrive momentarily."

The reception hall was nearly full to capacity of jovial guests awaiting the night's planned celebrations.

"Rock Lee and myself have been given the honour of being you Masters of Ceremonies for the evening-"

"Yeah, because you didn't make the bridal party cut" Kiba called out scoring a snicker from a few of the guests.

Hinata giggled as she handed over the microphone to Lee.

"Because we know these two will need all the help they can get, we've set up a small box on the corner table over there," Lee pointed to a table where pens, slips of paper and decorative cardboard box were set up, "Any marriage advice or tips you lovely guests have, please write them down and leave them in the box. We'll read some of them out later tonight."

"The sit down meal will begin at 7:30pm sharp so please make sure you know where you are sitting." Hinata added.

"And right now, the bridal party are preparing to enter, so if everyone could stand forming a pathway from the main doors to the centre of the room that would be perfect. Oh and get your cameras ready."

* * *

"Sakura, what's with you, pull yourself together already," Naruto complained when she excused herself for the third time to get some fresh air.

They were _outside_ how much fresher can the air get?

"He's right Sakura, what's up with you? You've been acting very strange since leaving the chapel," Ino noticed.

Shikamaru's face went blank at the recognition of the possibility of the Uchiha-cat being let out of its proverbial bag.

"She's obviously not coping with the fact that her best friend and rival has wed before her," Sai swiftly responded, with the perfect poker face. They were still attempting to hide the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was accidentally invited against Ino's wishes, from the bride, "And so she should be, you look beautiful."

Ino lapped up the compliment and rewarded her kind husband with a peck on the lips.

"Yep that's right, poor Sakura, everyone around her is getting married and she's all alone," Naruto added, "And not getting any younger either."

Tight lipped and a scowl on her face, Sakura returned to the group of 'friends' who felt it was okay to talk about her within earshot, "Hold this for me Naruto," she held out her bouquet and small clutch purse which he took into each of his hands before slapping him across the face without warning.

"Ouch" he whined, as she took back her things and sarcastically thanked him.

"Hehe, there you go Sakura, back to your usual feisty self," Ino encouraged, "Please don't let any stupid rivalry ruin your night. You know that it doesn't matter who gets married first."

"No, I know Ino, that's not the problem anyway, I'm so incredibly happy for you," Sakura said. The problem was, that inside this hall was… _him._ She didn't know if she was excited, anxious, angry, worried or indifferent to seeing him. She couldn't get her head in order. In the past, she had had weeks of notice to prepare for Sasuke returning to the village. But this '_surprise'_ left her dizzy and she was sure to make a fool of herself.

'Sai's wrong, emotions are over-rated,' she thought to herself.

"Then what is it? What's up?" Ino asked.

"Ahh, Lee and Hinata must have announced our entry," Shikamaru blurted out, forbidding Sakura's reply, "We better get moving."

The doors to the floristic foyer were grandly opened for them.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Hinata announced, "Flower girl Mirai Sarutobi-Yuhi and page boy Sakumo Hatake."

The two children adorably trailed through the path created by the shinobi guests and high fived the people they passed. Sakumo had an incredibly convincing fake smile plastered on his face and even acted the gentlemen and allowed Mirai to go ahead of him where the passage way became too narrow for two people.

"And, in ascending order of most beautifully dressed," Lee announced, "The bridesmaids and groomsmen, Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura."

"I'm sorry Ino, but I have to tell you something really quick," Sai blurted out as the bridal party entered leaving them alone for the first time.

"What?!" Ino growled in the most deathly serious voice she could muster.

_I'm sorry but I have to tell you something – Top Ten worst things to hear on your wedding day._

He took her hands in his and looked away guiltily.

"I, I made a mistake on the guest list," he began.

"What do you mean?" Ino queried the unexpected confession.

"I know now that you didn't want Sasuke to come. Because you know... He's the boy you used to love and there's no reason he should be here… But mistook something you said about the matter and… thought that you wanted him here," he paused.

"So I tracked him down and made sure he would come. And… well…" Sai gestured towards to foyer doors to where Sasuke would be inside.

A short silence and an unreadable expression on Ino's face preceded Sai's regretful apology, "I'm so sorry."

She laughed, "Sorry?"

Sai knew that sometimes when Ino laughs and repeats his own words she means to chastise him.

"You mean to tell me that you went to an extreme effort to track down, probably the most difficult person to find on the planet. A person that you know I used to hold a flame for…  
Just for me. Just because you thought it would make me happy?"

Sai looked confused, "I don't understand. Are you mad? Because Shikamaru said I shouldn't say any-"

She cut him off with a deep kiss, the kind that brought colour to his monochromatic face.

"No, I'm not mad, you big lug," she giggled, "Thank you."

"Thankyou? For inviting Sasuke you mean?" Sai asked.

"No," she smiled, "For loving me so much"

"… and for not listening to Shikamaru."

* * *

The bridesmaids and groomsmen trailed slowly down the path of guests kissing cheeks and shaking hands with everyone they passed as tradition stated. They walked down the aisle in their assigned pairs and each took a side to greet.

"Sakura you look absolutely radiant" Ino's mother complimented as she kissed her cheek and thanked her kindly.

"Your daughter is spectacular, you must be so proud," Sakura quietly replied before moving on to the next guest.

Naruto, busy handing out many hand-shakes to many blonde headed Yamanaka's glanced up the aisle of people and noted that Sasuke standing in wait was on his side of the aisle.

He grinned cheekily as he planned his clever move.

After finally reaching the guy Naruto gave him a quick knowing handshake and a wink before quickly looping his spare arm around Sakura's waist. She squeaked as Naruto simultaneously lifted and turned her so that they effectively swapped sides. Landing her face to face with the man of the hour.

"Sa-Sasuke" she breathed out, as she unexpectedly found herself invading his personal space. She looked back at Naruto preparing to scold him only to find him happily continue his greetings down her side of the aisle, acting as if nothing happened.

She turned back to Sasuke in anticipation. Social conduct dictated she should kiss his cheek and move on. But she wasn't sure. Perhaps her well engrained fear of his rejection what holding her back. He looked at her, waiting, expectantly.

"And now presenting, for the very first time as husband and wife," Lee announced, "Mr and Mrs, Sai and Ino… Yamanaka?" "Hey Hinata, what's the go with the surname situation?" he whispered.

Sai and Ino laughed together as they entered arms linked and began to greet their cheering guests. Camera's flashed, hands shook, and kisses flew.

"Sakura," Sasuke calmly drew back her attention, "It's good to see you again"

Heart beats skipped at what – from him – was a quite a compliment.

She closed the distance on him and kissed his cheek, much softer and more drawn out than the greetings she had given to the other guests.

"It's more than good Sasuke"

* * *

**PLEASE Leave a review :)**

**Thank you for reading my fluffy little story!**


	4. Changes Part 2

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hey guys, reasonably quick update for me, I have a lot of muse to finish the 'first wedding' part of the story, although there is still quite a few chapters left of it. NarutoGaiden is making me catch major SasuSaku feels. I hope you like where I'm going with this fic, and that you like my interpretation of the pairing. (PLEASE let me know what you think in a review ;P)_

_Also, if you are interested in Multiverse and Hurt/Comfort style fics, you might like my second Naruto story __**Fragment**__. Updating will be semi-regular, but I'd love to hear what you think so far, I feel it's really creative. NaruHina main pairing, but SasuSaku is prevalent, (Post ch699)_

**_Thank you for the Reviews for the last two chapters: _**_Intania, Lamelinam, luz. andrea93, Otakugal, skylaa555, lass-that-is-gone, FreakyKitty13, MC400PK, Steavatron, OmegaSage037 and Guest_

_And thanks for all the faves and follows! _

**_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. _**

* * *

_'A reason to smile'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral  
**_First Wedding  
_Chapter Four – Changes Part 2

* * *

_You have got to be kidding_

Five toddler aged children stared at him curiously, with their giant, unadulterated eyes. Silently gazing at him as he sat awkwardly in his 'assigned' seat.

_The kid's table. What a joke… what an outrageous joke._

"Here you go mister," Mirai politely pushed her chair over so that Sasuke would have more room.

It was hardly going to help, especially considering that the table height was far too low -not to mention the truncated chairs- which had his knees hitting the underside of the table. Sasuke nodded politely at the little girl, but the exchange didn't cease the rest of the children's intense stares.

He was aware that showing up at a wedding out of the blue would be an inconvenience, but he never thought they wouldn't be able to accommodate him at an 'adult' table. Ironic wasn't it, only moments ago he had been complaining about how bothersome it was going to be to have to converse with his old peers. At this point he'd gladly make idle chit-chat with every adult present in exchange for a seat-placement trade.

There was really only one person he truly wanted to speak with, and so far their conversation had only been brief. Embarrassingly enough it included a farcical, "So you've changed your hair?" on his part. And she looked at him dumbfounded before responding with, "Um… Yeah I guess."

_Fool._

It had seemed that even the reception was quite ridged with timing and such. Everything needed to be done in a particular order. No sooner did the bridal party return from their extensive photography session was the first course of a magnificent feast being served.

Sasuke was never really fussy about food, but he was dearly hoping that he wasn't going to be presented with a 'kid's meal'. He had been on the road for some time now, meals of foraged vegetation and 'cook what you catch' was his custom. He'd be lying if the idea of a three-course banquet wasn't tantalising his taste buds.

He glanced over at Sakura's table, considering stealing someone else's seat before the meals arrived and it was too late, only to find several of his old classmates laughing at him.

_So it__ was__ a joke._

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be mad that they thought it was acceptable to prank him, or grateful that he wouldn't actually have to sit next to a mini Kakashi who was more than likely plotting his imminent demise.

Sakura had dragged an adult-sized chair from across the room and placed it between her seat and Lee's. It wasn't dressed in paisley, off-white cloth nor was a silk purple bow was wrapped around it. It certainly looked out of place, but hopefully Ino would be far too absorbed to notice or throw her more than occasional bridal-hissy fit.

Sasuke joined the table sitting down reluctantly has Tenten and Kiba snickered at him.

"Alright, alright, very funny," Sasuke said, only slightly amused.

"Hey, don't look at us that was Naruto's doing, giving you that place card," Kiba chuckled.

"Of course it was Naruto," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Figures."

The table sat several of Sasuke's peers including Choji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura and a woman he didn't recognise.

"Sasuke, this is Shiho, she runs the Crypto-Analysis core," Sakura introduced the olive haired, thick glasses clad woman.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sasuke," Shiho greeted, "I've been decrypting your intelligence reports for the past 8 years," she smiled.

"I see," Sasuke replied before feeling the pressure to add, "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't particularly _nice_. Sasuke felt entirely indifferent to meeting another blushing female but people seemed to have a social convention of pleasantries which he felt necessary to conform to.

"Why are you not sitting with the bridal party?" Sasuke asked Sakura, quickly shifting the focus back to her. He was quietly content with the fact that he would be able to spend the majority of the reception with her at this table. It made up for the fact that he would most likely have to suffer this rowdy group's banter. It didn't help that Kiba seemed to be attempting to consume about a third of the total bar tab on his own.

Choji and Tenten also made the same scowl-like face that Sakura made when she replied, "Ino wishes to sit us based on relationship availability."

"Which means…?" Kiba prompted, with a small hiccup.

"This table is for the pathetic young adults of our generation who failed to bring a date to this romantic affair," Tenten so grandly added.

"Oh, We're the singles table, of course," Kiba laughed and Shiho frowned.

"Mmhmm, they're probably all sitting there making fun of us," Sakura added as she glanced at the bridal table that seated Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ino told me that it's very good luck if a couple get together at your wedding," Choji added.

"Ohhh I see, so she's _really_ playing matchmaker," Tenten laughed when she realised she had been specifically seated next to Choji and Kiba. Both men whom Ino had previously tried to set her up with.

"Yeah fat chance Ino, I'm saving myself for the Suna wedding anyway," Tenten exclaimed, "Which one of Temari's brothers do you think I'm more suited for!?" she called out purposefully loud so that the sister in question could hear.

"Which one of my fists do you think Tenten's face is more suited for?!" Temari called back.

Kiba coughed before muttering, "Kazekage"

"Definitely the Kazekage Tenten," Sakura nodded in agreement, giggling at the same time.

"Yes, because we are all lonely people who can only derive thrills from watching Temari become profoundly enraged," Choji laughed.

"And let's not forget how difficult it will be for Shikamaru to deal with," Shiho added.

Sakura smiled humorously and glanced in Sasuke's direction. As expected he didn't quite understand the joke. He seemed a little clueless even as he tried to follow the continuous jeering and excessive playful insults. Soon after he appeared to give up and focused on eating his freshly served entre of smoked duck with fennel caramel, apple ribbons, blackberries and yoghurt. His cuteness skyrocketed when he was quietly eating.

But adorably cute turned into painfully awkward fairly quickly when it became quite clear that the rather large portion of duck was much too heavy to be lifted by chopsticks nor would he hope to force it into his mouth in one bite.

It was a two handed job, therein laid his dilemma.

"Need me to cut your meat up into itty pieces for you little baby?" Tenten daringly taunted. She knew everyone wanted to say something but they were far too intimidated by the Uchiha to have a spine and make a comment at his expense. Whilst Sakura stared wide eyed, mouth agape; Choji, Kiba and Lee found the confidence to laugh at Tenten's joke irrespective of the consequences.

Sasuke put his chopsticks down carefully and met Tenten's provoking gaze, before bringing his hand to his chin. With two fingers extended, he infused his chakra and activated his sharingan all in one fluid motion. The table's patrons barely had a chance to feel shocked when Sasuke raised his left 'arm' (or lack thereof) and a purple exoskeleton coated in a deep lavender chakra appeared from under his black cloak. Shot out just above Lee's head making him jump.

The limited Susanoo technique provided Sasuke with a perfectly functioning left arm complete with working joints and fingers. He clenched his _new fist_ and then calmly brought both of his arms back to his plate and successfully sliced his meal up with dual cutlery.

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

Silence ensued, as everyone at the table shared a look of impressed amusement.

Tenten grinned, "Okay, he is just as cool," she stated, preceding a table of laughter, jokes and several more shots of sake.

"Come on gang, It's time to put all our youthful single energy to use and have one hell of a night!" Lee announced as he stood holding his cup to the centre of the table in a cheers.

"Hear-hear!" Tenten shouted, clinking her glass to the centre before most of the table followed suit.

* * *

"So the gang's a little different from what you remember, huh?" Sakura commented.

The interim between the entre and main meal beckoned the guests to one of two places, the bar or the dance floor (often the both consecutively.) Sakura and Sasuke remained seated alone at the table.

"Not hugely, maybe a little," Sasuke shrugged, "but when did Tenten become such a cynic?"

Sakura giggled lightly, "She's hilarious isn't she? I guess it was just after the war, I don't know entirely why, but she really had quite the personality shift."

"War changes people," Sasuke nodded.

"In some cases," Sakura agreed playing around with the small scraps on her plate with her chopsticks, "but sometimes… war changes people _back_."

She shifted in her chair, trying to control her fidgeting, and turned her body to place her full attention on Sasuke. Up until this point, this feat had been far too daring. The proximity between the two of them was extreme. But Sakura knew she had to grow a back bone at some point during the evening.

She thought back to only an hour ago, kissing his cheek, breathing in his scent, chests pressed together. 'Oh no, I'm becoming light headed.'

Sasuke turned in his chair to match her gesture.

"You've not changed Sakura," Sasuke calmly stated.

Sakura revered quietly at the way he rolled his 'Rs' when he pronounced her name. Simple –maybe pathetic- things like that just made her heart beat skip.

"Haven't I? So I'm still _annoying_ then," she mocked.

He smiled. He _actually_ smiled.

His smiled had an avalanche effect on her when she found herself flat out grinning upon seeing it. Exposed teeth, crinkled eyes, she even felt tears begin to well.

'Keep yourself in check, you are Sakura Haruno, badass kunoichi of the Leaf, cool your jets,' she told herself.

"Less annoying I suppose, I can't say for sure let me get back to you on that one," Sasuke said.

"Oh I see how it is," Sakura laughed and lightly brought her hand down on his exposed arm in a mock hit. She didn't remove her arm immediately and instead, clutching any excuse to touch him, found herself encircling her fingers over his forearm (hopefully inconspicuously).

"I hope I've changed, I was pretty clueless back then," Sakura sighed. Wallowing in self-pity certainly was one of her specialties.

"When I said that you haven't changed, I don't mean through maturity, appearance or ability… I meant that you are still so… _Sakura_"

She looked at him quizzically, "That's a good thing I hope?"

He cared not to elaborate, rather just smiled, the general aura suggesting it _was_ a good thing, a grand thing in fact.

'Damn it Sasuke, you're not making it particularly easy for me to gage how you feel you know,' Sakura thought.

The conversation was beginning to lull again. It was becoming commonplace for them to push boundaries of flirtations and pleasantries only to wind up in an awkward silence and not know how to progress. The issue was clearly that they didn't know where they stood. Sakura swore she saw Sasuke frown when she pulled her arm away from him, feeling a little too unsure of herself now.

He cleared his throat and nodded towards the dance floor, "I don't suppose you want to?..."

"-Dance? Oh god no!" Sakura refused, "But I'll gladly stand on the sidelines with you and make fun of those who do 'dance'"

Relief very clearly washed over his face. Truth be told, dancing with Sasuke was an age old fantasy of Sakura's, but it was not really his thing and she didn't want to put him through something that would make him feel so uncomfortable. Her goal was to bring him out of his shell, not to scare him away from her for another 3 years. Not to mention how furious Ino would be if Sasuke stole everyone's attention by hitting the dancefloor in a daggy fashion.

He rose from his chair and offered his arm to help her up.

"Well that sounds just perfect," he breathed.

* * *

Sasuke was very grateful Sakura wasn't particularly interested in 'dancing' with him. He didn't think he could stomach the niceties. If she'd ask, he wasn't sure if he could anything but refuse.

Just standing on the outskirts of the huge disco dressed floor, observing an overzealous Naruto Uzumaki and a fairly conservative Hinata Hyuga, hitting it up in what could only be described as 'an epileptic fit' of limb movements, made him cringe. At least Sakura found it humorous watching Naruto humiliate himself.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could swear he could see someone forming a series of hand signs. He was still a little on guard from his current mission and felt a little threatened by anyone who thought it would be okay to infuse a substantial amount of chakra in such a densely populated area.

Seeing Sasuke stare at the culprit curiously, Sakura decided to answer his unvoiced questions.

"That's Captain Yamato, the wood-style user, don't you remember?" Sakura asked.

"No I do, just not since before the war. I was under the impression he had died actually."

"Well close to it."

Turns out, it wasn't chakra infusing / ninjutsu hand signs that Sasuke picked up on, rather sign _language_. Yamato and the groom himself Sai, stood together at the corner of the dance floor having a pleasant conversation through the elusive art of sign language, neither speaking with their actual voices.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura for further clarification.

"Captain Yamato was captured just before the war began. Kabuto Yakushi had used a truth serum on him, forcing him to give up a plethora of intelligence on everyone. On top of that, they used his DNA to power the White Zetsus. It was pretty messed up."

"Well that doesn't explain an inability to speak, is he deaf now or…?"

"No, not deaf, just _mute_," Sakura replied, "It's not just physical injuries that result from war. Post-traumatic stress disorder has been overwhelmingly diagnosed in the medical core in the last decade. But every case is unique. People deal with trauma in vastly different ways.

Some resort to excessive indulgence in various vices. Food for _instance."_

Sakura briefly gestured towards a table seating Anko Mitarashi, the purple haired kunoichi, ex-student of Orochimaru, polishing off her third serving of entre.

"Alcohol, drugs, sex… And can you blame these people? I mean, I dealt with my fair share of death and pain throughout the war but so many people lost absolutely _everything_. Their teammates, their families, even their children. And that's not even the worst thing.

The worst thing is that many of these shinobi. They blame themselves. 'Why couldn't I protect you?' 'Why couldn't it have been me instead of you?' 'Why couldn't I have been stronger?' "

"Are you saying Yamato thinks he's responsible for… well you know," Sasuke didn't feel it was fair to even suggest it.

Sakura frowned, disheartened, "Captain Yamato knows he's not actually guilty for anyone's death. But when the intelligence_ you_ leak is used to torment and kill thousands, I don't blame him for feeling indirectly responsible."

Sasuke glanced over at the wood style user again. He didn't appear to be a victim of PTSD, in his relatively happy demeanour. Kakashi and Naruto had found their way over to the group and together as former teammates they all caught up in hearty celebration. The only unusual occurrence was that they were all speaking in sign.

"Mute?"

"There is nothing physically wrong with Yamato's voice box or diaphragm. Nor is there any damage or trauma affecting the language and vocal sections of his brain. There wasn't any translocation of Broca's area or damage to the corpus callosum, or-"

"Yeah yeah, less of the medical jargon," Sasuke interrupted her. Sakura grinned, superficially happy there was something _she_ could outsmart him at.

"Kakashi-Sensei even hired one of the best medical-psych specialist ninjas in all of the land of Fire to help us come to a diagnosis. And we learned just this.

In order to deal with a heavy burden of guilt, Yamato subconsciously repressed all of those feelings along with his entire ability to speak. Trans-mentalizing his voice with the knowledge that he orally ousted the intel that indirectly led to unfathomable genocide. All in order to find a way tp deal with everyday life again."

"Hm," Sasuke pondered, "That's kind of… fascinating"

"Undoubtedly remarkable how the human brain works," Sakura revered.

There was something to be said about how passionate she became when discussing her work in medical ninjutsu.

"Do you think he will ever be able to speak again?"

"I'm not sure, it's not impossible, but overall it's not of huge importance. Being unable to speak is a lot better than crumbling under the weight of crippling depression and anxiety. The problem initially was that without adequate communication skills he couldn't continue on the same high rank missions that he once completed. But as you see, we've all gone to the effort to learn sign language too so that it's just not an issue. He and Sai especially go on a lot of missions together, but we've been on the occasional 'Team Kakashi' mission every now and then."

"Heeeyyy! Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and beckoned the two over to their group.

"Oh well, you two look like you're… getting along," Kakashi suavely commented earning Sakura's 'shut up or die' glare.

"Sasuke, good to see you again, I'm glad you could make it," Sai greeted, offering a sincere smile.

"Ditto, thank-you for the invitation," Sasuke shook his hand.

"How was your entre there Sasuke, did you sit at a good table?" Naruto grinned referring to his earlier prank, as he placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"You'll regret messing with me loser," Sasuke warned shoving him off.

"You're the same as always I see," Naruto chuckled with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Likewise," Sasuke smirked.

Yamato began signing preceding Kakashi, Sai and Sakura effortlessly carry forward the word-less conversation. It was seemingly polite that even though Yamato could hear and understand them verbally they felt it necessary to converse in sign or at the very least a combination of both.

Naruto was obviously having a hard time understanding what was being said. But he assumed it was a comment at his expense when Sai and Sakura snickered at him.

"Hey what's that all about!" he shouted.

"Come on Naruto, you still don't know your signs? How can you possibly become Hokage if you can't communicate with your shinobi subordinates?" Kakashi criticised.

"Hey it's not easy ya know, it's like learning to read"

"Yeah, which 5 year olds accomplish," Sakura added.

Sasuke had been analysing the conversation between the team members with his sharingan. He was able to track patterns in the signs as they formed various clauses and complete sentences.

Moments later Sasuke was able to respond to Yamato's greeting in sign.

_I went to school with Naruto and his inadequate reading ability was the least of his problems._

"It was pretty easy for Sasuke to pick up," Sai noted.

"Oh come on! He's cheating!" Naruto whined, "Damn it Sasuke, you always have to be so cool don't you?"

Yamato grinned and responded with, _And they call _me_ the 'dumb' one._

* * *

"You know what we need?" Naruto suggested, "A Team 7 photo, We don't have one at all."

"What are you talking about we have plenty of Team 7 photos," Kakashi stated.

"_No_… We have the original Team 7 photo, from when we were rookies," Naruto replied.

"Come to think of it, mine got destroyed in the Pain attacks," Sakura noted.

"Exactly! And we have a _Team Kakashi_ photo with Sai and Captain Yamato, but we don't have a complete Team photo," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kakashi agreed, "Are you suggesting… now?"

Actions speak louder than words, as demonstrated by Naruto fetching and directing the roaming photographer to the little corner they were congregated in.

"You'll thank me for this Sakura," Naruto said, "I mean, my mantel piece is pretty full as it is, what with all my wedding photos… Your mantel must be pretty bare ya know-"

The camera flashed, forever capturing the moment where Sakura belted the back of Naruto's head and uppercut his torso with her knee simultaneously.

"Now this feels like Team 7," Kakashi smiled as he separated the two shinobi and placed himself between them, pulling the rest of the team in for a nice photo this time, "Let's try this again shall we?"

Sasuke felt very out of place, uncomfortable by the whole photo process and unsure if he really was a part of this 'team.' To him, the teamwork truly only began after he had left, perhaps even _because_ he left. But Sai ushered him closer to the centre of focus. He found himself standing right next to Uzumaki who had somehow bested him in height.

He couldn't bring himself to smile when asked to 'say cheese.' At least Naruto smiled big enough for the both of them. The whole thing seemed a little too forced.

"Okay now we need one with our partners and kids," Naruto announced.

"Naruto," Kakashi reminded, "Main course is about to start."

"Partners and kids!" he repeated before storming off in search of Hinata.

After sighing over Naruto's stubbornness, the three other men left out in gathering their respective families leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing alone together.

"So…" she said sticking her tongue out slightly.

Sasuke shrugged, figuring making a getaway was probably going to be unsuccessful.

Sakura frowned visibly uncomfortable.

It was only until this moment that it truly hit him. Yes he had gathered previously that Sakura had remained single these past three years since he last had seen her, but he never recognised that that might have been quite a miserable thing for her to have to do.

Three shinobi hardened by a childhood within the ANBU Black Ops all returned with their wives. Three men who were probably the last people anybody expected would find a way to develop the social and personal skills that would enable them to find a partner and start a family.

Even Naruto, the dumbass, and an utter loner from the beginning, had found someone to share the rest of his life with.

Sasuke realised that he had been holding Sakura back all this time. _She _should have been the first of them all to start a family and find that kind of happiness within another person. But she had been awaiting and pinning all her hopes on… _him._ And for what? There was no guarantee at all. He had never given her any indication of a concrete 'yes we'll be together one day.' In fact he had been rather deliberate in not leading her on in that way. Here she was, having to watch everyone around her move on with happier things.

"Naruto said he wanted you in the photo," Kakashi said.

"He did?" Sakumo asked before a burst of excitement had him running towards the set up.

"Hey, slower steps please. You'll break something otherwise," Shizune called out.

The blonde haired woman who returned on the arm of Captain Yamato was not anyone Sasuke recognised. He looked at Sakura quizzically.

"Remember how I said Sensei had hired an adept medical phych-specialist to help us with Yamato's diagnosis," Sakura whispered, "Well it seems she didn't pay too much attention in medical ninja training when we learned about the importance of 'not getting involved with your patients'" Sakura smirked, rather amused with the whole story.

It seemed there was more she wanted to tell but there wasn't enough time to hear it all. Perhaps he'd ask her more about the families of 'Team Kakashi' later. For some reason, catching up on the trivialities of the people of the Leaf wasn't as mundane for Sasuke when it was coming from her.

"I think Ino should be front middle to better display her wedding dress," Sai proudly stated, "Wanita-san maybe you could kneel in front."

"Kneel in..? Why you! Here's some advice kid. You don't ever ask a pregnant woman to kneel down on the floor. In fact you don't ask her anything unless it's 'Can I get you something to eat!?'"

Yamato quickly diffused the situation by conjuring a small wooden chair for his heavily pregnant wife to sit in so she could be seated at the required height. Not to mention the blatant difficult it was just to have to stand for an extended period of time.

"She wasn't always this mean before?" Sai whispered to Kakashi in confusion.

"9 months pregnant is truly a delightful time, something for you to look forward to," Kakashi responded low enough so that Shizune couldn't hear.

"Sarcasm?" Sai asked.

As Naruto returned with Hinata in tow and Kakashi escorted Shizune into the proud team photo Sasuke and Sakura were bunched closer together from both sides.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just be a moment I have to change the camera lens," the photographer apologised.

"Okay… but if you take any longer there might be whole 'nother person in the photo," Wanita advised.

"Hey Hey, They more the merrier," Naruto cheered and scruffed his hand into Yamato's head as a sign of congratulations.

"Don't take this the wrong way Wanita-san, but you had better not give birth on _my _wedding day. I would never forgive you," Ino warned.

"_Our_ wedding day," Sai corrected.

"Can we please take the photo already," Kakashi whined as Sakumo began squirming in his arms. He was rather doubtful this was going to end well.

The photographer fussed with the camera momentarily before stating, "I've got it. Sorry about that. Now, all together on the count of three say _'Team Kakashi' _"

"1…"

Sakumo finally managed to squirm free and got to his feet prepared to make a run for it before Kakashi grabbed hold of him and brought him back. In the process he knocked his shoulder into Sakura causing her to fall to her right.

"2…"

Sasuke steadied her and helped her regain her balance, holding her in place with his one good arm. She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him in thanks. The same hapless face she had made at him time and time again.

That was the moment he saw it. That it became clear.

It wasn't guilt that he should be feeling but rather, privilege. It was a privilege that she bothered to wait for him. That she still accepted him as a part of her team.

Sakura Haruno had not been a hostage to him but a sound supporter. If she wanted him in any way at all he should count himself lucky and he did. The confusion was dissipating and clarity broke through.

Sakura Haruno was _in love_ with him.

"3!"

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm kind of ecstatic to have 63 people following my story. Imagine how happy you would all make me if every one of you left a review :P But seriously, I highly appreciate when you let me know what you think._**

_Until next time, XO HerosReprise_


	5. Family Portrait Part 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ I had to break this chapter into two parts on account of the original being approx 9k words long. So keep in mind this wasn't originally where I wanted to finish the chapter but I think it works okay.  
Sorry, as always, for the long wait. I'm crazy busy… and I hate it *sigh*  
If you'd like to chat more with me, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr (check my profile for links) xx_

**_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated!_**

* * *

_'A reason to hope'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral**

_First Wedding_

Chapter Five – Family Portrait part 1

* * *

"So you're saying you don't have any friends," Shikamaru surmised.

Guests were being seated for the serving of the main meal (or _feast_ to use a more accurate term) as what was now apparently an appropriate time for the bridal waltz, aka the first dance.

Most of which went by as a blur to Shikamaru who grew bored of watching the very same choreographed routine that he had been forced to witness in their weekly dance rehearsal sessions. _Such a drag. _Mid song, the three couples forming the bridal party were invited to join the happy couple on the dance floor.

Shikamaru knew he should be concentrating on not embarrassing Ino in any way possible whilst he danced, yet he couldn't help revert back to the argument he was having with his dear fiancé.

"I have plenty of friends, shut up," Temari growled, dismissively.

Her scowling face and choice words didn't quite match her beautiful feminine yellow gown, her intricately styled blonde hair, nor the way she slow-danced angelically. Shikamaru was entirely entertained.

He wasn't into women who were too into their looks. He never had been. Fortunately, vanity was a gift Temari lacked. Nevertheless seeing her dolled up against her own wishes, whilst extraordinarily rare, was one of his favourite things. For some sick and twisted reason he found the more pissed off she became with the idea of herself looking beautiful to him the more beautiful she was to him. _The irony_.

"Then why are you short two bridesmaids all of a sudden?" he smugly pointed out, adding fuel to the fire.

"Because, _dear_, when I'm standing up at the altar marrying the leaf village's resident _cry baby_," he grimaced at what he hoped would be a short-lived nickname, "I don't want my _bridesmaids_ fawning over my little brother like he's some sort of lost puppy."

He stifled a smirk at her bizarre overprotectiveness of her brother. Her brother Gaara, aka the Kazekage. As in the same 'boy' (term used loosely) who creeped Shikamaru out beyond all hell around the time they all first met at the Chuunin exams many years ago. _That_ brother.

Temari acted as if he was a poor, defenceless, innocent child that needed his sister to protect him from his many, apparently evil, fan-girls.

"Wait, are you saying Matsuri and Yukata were going to be your bridesmaids?" Shikamaru groaned as he recalled how painfully embarrassing those two could be.

"They're my friends aren't they?" she shrugged.

"Not really, you just boss them around and tell them off. That doesn't exactly make for BFF status in my opinion."

"Well I'm the same around you aren't I? And _you're_ apparently a part of the wedding," she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently?"

Shikamaru was amused by her lacklustre approach to throwing their celebration, which was something of a resemblance to his own indifference.

Temari was far from the girly-girl type. She didn't want a huge expensive wedding with the perfect ballroom-scene. In fact if the couple were being completely honest with themselves they would probably have both preferred to skip the whole thing and elope on a holiday. A reasonably nice, well priced vacation that wasn't too far away, or too crowded. And they could just relax, maybe watch some clouds, eat some nice meals and just… be alone together.

Down with the ridiculous pretexts and pretentious traditions. No weekly wedding rehearsals, dress code restrictions. Heck, they didn't even want any gifts. Having to write a whole bunch of thankyou notes just wasn't worth it in Shikamaru's eyes.

Alas, they knew they had to have a proper wedding. A great wedding in fact. Not because of tradition and not to make anyone else happy, nor to satisfy an epical ego (cough, Ino). They had to put on a big wedding celebration because of one of the very few motivational tools Shikamaru would always succumb to. Guilt.

Temari, the troublesome woman she was, he loved her. Was he confident he could stand at an altar dressed up like a goober and announce those feelings in front of everyone that mattered to them?… No… Did he think she could, or even wanted to do the same? Absolutely not.

Gooey romantic notions of feelings may come easy to people like Ino. And by some weird stoke of fate or… genjutsu maybe, those philosophies seemed to have rubbed off on Sai, the former emotive illiterate. Nonetheless, the task wasn't as universally simple as they had made it seem.

It scared Shikamaru a little that Sai managed to change so much over the years of being around Ino. Mostly because he didn't want any expectations being placed on himself to undergo similar change and growth. He doubted he'd ever be able to say such sincere things to Temari as Sai did in his vows to Ino.

However, public love declarations aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel. Temari was proof of that. She had agreed to marry him and emigrate from her home, her family and the security of a really good life. She agreed to up and leave the homeland she loves. A place where she is one of the most respected shinobi in the country. Therein lies his eternal feelings of guilt.

How could _he_ ever come close to matching that level of sacrifice and compromise?

Shikamaru knew that she deserved a celebration in her own village as something of a send-off. Supply her a way to say goodbye to her old home and welcome to her new one at the same time. A wedding was the right thing to do, it was the _least_ he could do. And damn it, he'd try his best to make it as reasonable as possible.

Rectifying the zero-bridesmaids issue was at the top of his current mental 'to-do' list.

Of course Ino would be one. So there's that. But Shikamaru had asked Temari's brothers to be groomsmen along with Choji, Naruto and Sai. One girl and five guys was a tragic ratio, and it would probably embarrass her tremendously.

"Don't you have a best friend?" he asked transiently.

She rolled her eyes and scrunched her mouth up, as if she was annoyed she had to respond, "…You're my best friend."

The response was entirely unexpected. Shikamaru paused for a moment, as in, he actually halted on the dance floor.

Temari grew worried, partly for his weird reaction at her embarrassing notion of 'friendship' and then also because they were screwing up the synchronised routine and now they were in Choji and Tenten's path. She imagined an 8 person pile-up and everyone laughing, and Ino screeching whilst sharpening a kunai.

She adjusted her grip, latching onto his right-hip so that she was now leading their dance.

"Oh what?! Now you're all awkward and surprised? Get a grip!" she scolded.

He attempted to assume the lead position and return his focus to the dance but she wouldn't allow it.

"I just…" he caught her gaze, "I guess I didn't know that."

Shikamaru considered the term 'best friend.' Choji was his obvious thought. There wasn't any effort to his friendship with the guy. They became friends for reasons they'd long since forgotten. They _stayed_ friends for many reasons. So many reasons in fact that he could write a 40-page essay with that sort of content… not that he ever would.

Temari however wasn't a simple person to crack and mostly unpleasant to get to know. She did have the added features of being an attractive woman and he had the shortcomings of being a perceptive man, so there was reason for a consequential relationship… but was that all there was to it?

He tried to decipher if there was a surface friendship that existed in their relationship. And for what reason it truly existed.

"Look, it's hard for me to get close to people, you know that… I guess I just struggle to make female friends. Friends in general to be honest," she admitted.  
"I… _love_ you," she practically gagged on the word like it was so hard to speak out loud, "I've made my peace with that. But I never expected to _like_ you as well."

Shikamaru felt somewhat smitten over her parlance despite her pathetically unromantic method of expression.

It is so difficult to pinpoint the moments in which friendships are born. It wasn't just Temari or Choji, he couldn't work out the moments in which he became truly good friends with anyone at all. But why had he been trying to determine this at all? Why did it matter at all when Temari became his 'friend' in the literal sense? The more he struggled with the idea, the clearer it became.

Friendship is a journey not a destination. And whilst most couples probably become friends first and then lovers, he and her had unconventionally managed to take a few shortcuts and retrace their steps later down the track.

_'I love you. I've made my peace with that. But I never expected to like you as well.'_

Her words replayed back to him.

_'You're my best friend.'_

Perhaps it wasn't as difficult as he thought to speak your feelings out loud.

Through force he resumed the lead position, despite her casual efforts to disrupt it. Overriding the 30 centimetre gap between them he pulled her a little closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

She blushed deeply, preparing herself mentally for a grand and embarrassing admission on his part.

He didn't deliver.

"Ha ha, you like me," he teased.

She pushed him back, "Careful you don't speak too soon," all the while grinning, reducing the merit of her threat.

* * *

Abandoning their designated place card settings, Naruto and Hinata crashed the 'singles' table (or more accurately, swapped with Choji and Tenten) to continue their conversation with Sasuke and Sakura. They were the last four left eating at the table, as the rest had resumed general dancing and casual, drunken tom-foolery.

"It's a bogus theory Naruto don't even get me started on it," Sakura dismissed.

"What? I thought you'd have some psychological insights on it as a doctor?" he defended.

Sakura so easily dismissed the theory because she felt it didn't apply to her in the slightest, it quite possibly did have some value though, if she was being extremely objective.

"Women marry their fathers and men their mothers," he repeated.

Hinata chuckled, "You know, to anyone eavesdropping, that didn't come across so well."

Naruto laughed a little, not in the slightest concerned about being misconstrued. The theory was actually that people tended to marry (or become attracted to) those who resemble their parent, not necessarily in looks, more in attitude, charm and general personality.

"Come on, look at Ino and Sai, he's nothing like her father," Sakura pointed out.

"Debatable," Naruto retorted.

"He has a point," Hinata supported (as she typically would), "I remember Inoichi as a brave and powerful shinonbi, with exceptional devotion to the village and his friends and family." The humble description could easily be applied to Sai as well.

"Yeah what she said," Naruto grinned, placing his hand over Hinata's exposed one resting on the table. "And then don't forget Temari and Shikamaru's Mum."

Sakura sighed and lowered her head. She had to refute the theory with all of her being because she couldn't deal with the notion that she may end up with someone like her own father.

A goofball.

She glanced over at Sasuke, quietly eating and seemingly listening politely. Not a shred of goofiness in the guy. How on earth could she be so disproportionately in love with _him_ if Naruto's theory was true?

Hell, if she was supposed to be attracted to the 'energetic doofus' type, she'd be attracted to Naruto himself… which she wasn't.

"Hey wait a minute," Sakura piped up, "I know who the theory doesn't apply to…"

She smirked wickedly before angling her chopsticks at Hinata. Naruto's face reddened as if he had only just now realised how little this theory he had been talking about for the last 20 minutes applied to his own relationship.

Hinata merely smiled and agreed, "Yes that is true, Naruto doesn't have a lot in common with my father." She seemed far less concerned by the idea than Naruto did.

"Awh man, I didn't even think about old man Hiashi," Naruto sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right Sakura, it must not be true after all."

"Oh here we go, _now_ you disagree? What ever happened to 'I never go back on my word'?" Sakura teased and did her best Naruto impersonation which sounded much dumber than the authentic.

He laughed her off before he looked at Hinata awkwardly, "You'll still love me right?"

She dismissed his insecurities quickly and reassured him that she knew entirely what his personality is like and that it is nothing like her father's or any other man in the Hyuuga clan, or any other man ever for that matter. _And_ that she knew this 100% before knowing she would spend the rest of her life with him.

Sakura listened to the exchange quietly, feeling the jealousy cultivate into something of a cardiac-stitch. Hinata was in a place where she could publicly announce her feelings to the man she had married, whilst _she_ couldn't string three words together to make sense of her feelings vocally, let alone hope for her feelings to be reciprocated by the man she may never, ever, get to marry.

Sakura glanced hopelessly at Sasuke again. He was… hard to describe. Words like beautiful and magical only barely scratch the surface of the adequate description Sakura attempted to assemble on the daily. She likened him to a solar eclipse. You couldn't look at him directly for too long, but if you pick your moments wisely, at the point of totality you could see something truly special.

He was still politely paying attention. He contributed scarcely, but at least he was there.

Sakura smiled upon reflection; He was there. Maybe one day in the future they could look back on this moment and be all like:

_'Sakura: Oh darling, do you remember the night of Ino and Sai's wedding?_

_Sasuke: Of course I remember my love. That was exactly the moment in which I vowed I'd one day make you my wife. You looked undeniably ravishing, it took everything in me not to just take you right-'_

Okay, so that may be a little bit exaggerative. She blushed. Dirty fantasies aside, Sakura wondered what he was truly thinking.

What he thought about Naruto and Hinata, and what he thought about marriage and love and two people living together and having babies together. And especially was he thought about _her_ re the subject of marriage and love and two people living together and having babies together.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

Sakura choked, thinking she had accidentally vomited her thoughts out into literary reality. Momentarily realising that Naruto had been the one to ask the question and not her.

Sasuke glanced at her to ascertain the reason for her sudden spluttering and choking situation, which was especially curious since she had finished eating a while ago.

"Wine just went down the wrong way," she dismissed his cautious gaze and reached across the table to replace her glass with a fresh one filled with water.

She was about to weigh the product of embarrassing herself in front of him _yet again_ with the fact that he had at the very least demonstrated minor concern for her well-being, until Naruto repeated the question again.

"Sasuke, you've been awfully quiet ya-know. What do you think about the theory?"

All eyes turned to the stoic dark haired man. Trust Naruto to corner him with a question he probably didn't have any interest in answering.

Sakura was highly surprised with the response Sasuke gave.

* * *

"Okay, spill it, what's going on with you?"

Choji turned from his comfortable seat on the lonely step of the hall's outdoor patio area. The section was closed off from the hall and as Shikamaru closed the glass sliding door, they were plunged into an eerie silence.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Choji spoke, feigning his usual chirpy tone.

"Hey, don't deflect my question. Now something's bothering you, are you gonna tell me or to I have to get Ino to mentally squeeze it out of you?"

Choji smiled in a fake way, "Is it that obvious?"

"They are still serving dinner and you are camped out here on your own. Don't you want seconds… or you know, fourths?"

"Nah, I'm not all that hungry anyway."

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Shikamaru mocked as he sat down on the step next to the guy and leaned back to look up at the night sky.

Shikamaru was quite a patient person. He knew Choji would speak his mind sooner or later, he just had to let him know he was listening should he feel like talking.

"So how's your night been?" Choji asked.

"Really good actually," Shikamaru chuckled, "Except that Temari and I have been fighting the whole time."

Choji scoffed at Shikamaru's skewed definition of a couple-fight. What he and Temari were doing wasn't fighting. It had bitter undertones sure, but it was just the natural manner in which they spoke to each other and it actually progressed into territory that could be considered positive.

Instead of telling him off for complaining about something that he really didn't need to complain about Choji found himself encouraging him to continue.

"Is it about the bridesmaid shortage?" Choji asked.

"Mmhmm," Shikamaru nodded, "I've had to bump Naruto and Sai from the bridal party, so I hope you don't mind standing up at the altar with just Gaara and Kankuro."

Choji rolled his eyes. He was getting a little tired of this weird 'Temari's brothers are going to kill me' bit.

Yes, Kankuro made it especially known that he wasn't happy 'some punk from the leaf' (his words) was taking their sister away. And yes, it was made utterly clear to Shikamaru that if he ever did anything to compromise Temari's safety or happiness he'd have to answer to the both of them. Now that was a threat if there ever was one. But at its core, it was a non-issue and Shikamaru knew it. There was no way in hell he would let anything happen to Temari. So the threat, whilst it wasn't empty, it wasn't sustained either.

And truth-bomb alert, Shikamaru actually got along well with her brothers, as all of their friendship group did.  
So no, Choji wasn't going to indulge Shikamaru in his 'everything is such a drag' routine.

He looked him dead in the eyes with acute seriousness in his voice, "I'd stand up at the altar with every member of the Akatsuki if it meant I'd get to be your best man."

Shikamaru smirked, "Geez, I guess we're reaching the part of the night where it gets real deep huh?"

"I guess so," Choji nodded, looking back down into his lap. His conscious thought was distant and Shikamaru could tell from the spaced out look in his eyes that something was troubling him, bad.

"Hey do you remember," Choji began, drastically changing the direction of their conversation, "That time when Inoichi sat us down and had 'the talk' with us about respecting his daughter and keeping her safe?"

"Kunoichi are just as valid shinobi as anyone else and should be treated as such. But my daughter is still a young woman… and there are 'rules'," Shikamaru impersonated.

Choji chuckled lightly, "You know I was thinking. Maybe Sai will have to give that spiel about his and Ino's daughter one day."

It was a nice thought. The three members of Team Ten having children of their own.

The notion of kids at this moment in time set of a barrage of alarm bells off in Shikamaru's mind, but he wasn't closed to the idea provided it occurred at some point in the distant future.

He envisioned his son, and Choji's son, getting into trouble at the academy, being lazy and overeating on unhealthy snacks. Getting a good talking to by the intimidating and oddly confusing Sai who would probably just avoid any metaphors or subtly completely and come right out and say, 'touch my daughter and I'll wring your neck.'

"Or maybe you might be the one who has to do it," Choji grinned, "You could be the one that ends up with a daughter Shikamaru."

His face paled, the entire scenario reversed as he pictured himself giving fair warning to a mini Sai lookalike and a chubby Akimichi boy about protecting his little girl. And she'd just show up and argue and claim she didn't need any favours. That she could look out for herself on her own because she'd be _exactly_ like her mother.

Shikamaru felt a headache coming on. It was remarkable how much you could begin to worry about a hypothetical person.

"Oh, please no, I really don't want a daughter," Shikamaru exaggerated, "Hopefully it'll be you. I mean let's face it, you'll handle 'the talk' far better than Sai or I could."

Choji looked a little surprised by the comment and then returned to his slumped position, gaze pointedly at the murky stained brick of the patio.

"What? You don't want a daughter either?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have the luxury like you to be picky about something like that," Choji grimaced.

Shikamaru let silence fill the void for a moment as he analysed Choji's response and concluded his problems.

"So that's what you're upset about huh?" Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly. "Look, don't act like it's too late or something because that's clearly not true. You're only 24, I mean some people don't get married until they're 30 or even older."

"And some of the same people die before they even get to meet their kid," Choji blurted out hurriedly.

Shikamaru flinched. Dying images of his beloved sensei flashed into his mind. He was shocked at how bitter Choji had been. And then at how he, as the guy's best friend, had failed to see these negative feelings arising at any point before.

Guilt showed its ugly face yet again as Shikamaru concluded that he had really not been making enough time for his friend. And it was no wonder that all this focus on the ridiculous institution of marriage was even an issue for Choji when it was all they apparently ever talked about any more.

He couldn't remember the last conversation they had that wasn't wedding related.

"It's not like I'm not extremely happy for you, and for Ino, I am. I promise you. But it's like you both have everything so worked out and you're moving further and further ahead. By the end of the year, you'll both be married and counting the days until you start having kids… and where will I be?"

"Cho, there's no need to be je-"

"I _am_ jealous. Not necessarily of _you_ or of Ino and Sai. I'm mostly jealous of your timing."

"It's not like it's a race or anything."

But it was like a race and the two of them had always been but a few paces ahead of Choji. Now, it was like he was running out of breath and the gap between them just increases and increases. And it doesn't matter how hard you struggle or push on.

"That's easy to say when you're not the one coming in last."

Shikamaru looked away. Taken aback. Unsure how to appeal to Choji's greater sense of optimism. He was known to be negative when it came to his own self-image and self-worth. He was known to lack the self-esteem required of a jonin. But this particular line of thinking seemed far more sinister and self-depreciating than normal.

What could he say that might help?

"Choji!" Ino yelled making her presence known thus revealing that she had be eavesdropping.

The boys turned to face her, wondering when she had joined their company and how she managed to get through that ominous glass door unnoticed by them.

She placed herself between the boys and sat down on Choji's jacket as not to stain her dress, which now pillowed over the three of them.

"Shit Ino, this is a whole lot of dress for such a little woman," Shikamaru complained as he wrapped the end of the garment up around his forearm and placed it in his lap so it wouldn't pool up on the muddy floor.

She flashed him a toothy smile as if he had intentionally payed her a marvellous compliment.

"Now you!" she barked at Choji as she swivelled around, "You can't say things like that!"

"I'm sorry," he said half-heartedly. The bridal party as a whole tended to be doing a lot of uninspired apologising to Ino when things didn't go her way.

"No, I'm being serious," she argued, "You have nothing to be jealous about. Yes, I'll admit, timing can be a curse. But it can also be the biggest blessing of all time. You'll see."

"How can you be so sure I'll ever get married?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You're Choji Fucking Akimichi!" she embellished, "Don't gimme all this timid, shy crap. You know damn well why ANY FUCKING WOMAN FROM THE FIVE FUCKING GREAT NATIONS," she shouted that part out in the direction of the leaf village's town centre, "Would want _you_, CHOJI FUCKING AKIMICHI!"

Choji looked over to Shikamaru for clarification that their female teammate had in fact lost the plot but he seemed to agree with the mad woman.

"I couldn't have put it more eloquently myself," Shikamaru approved.

"You're the kindest, sweetest, most generous person I know," she leaned in to whisper, "And_ I_ know your Mum."

Choji smiled, probably for the first genuine time all night.

"Okay, the three of us are going to make a pact," Ino announced and extended her pinky finger.

"A pinky swear? Really?" Shikamaru griped.

"Well there is no way in hell anyone's spit is going in my hand, nor are we going to cut ourselves over my _white_ dress," she warned.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "Let's hear it then."

"None of us has any kids, until all of us are ready to have kids," she said.

"Whoa, hold on! Do you really think you can keep that promise?" Choji questioned.

"Of course I can," she stated, flatly.

"Deal," Shikamaru quickly answered linking his pinky finger around Ino's.

"Shikamaru, don't you think Temari would want a say in this? This is a huge decision!" Choji remarked intensely.

"Yes she probably would want a say, but that doesn't change my answer," Shikamaru shrugged.

"But what if," Choji stressed, "What if its years, or a decade?"

"Cho, I know you're worried about yourself letting us down, because let's face it, you always worry you'll let us down. Does it ever actually happen? No. And anyway, you're under the guise that this pact is adherent just to benefit _you_ but that's not true. We're a team. As shinobi and in this stuff too. Besides, if anyone is going to be keeping us waiting it'll be this guy," Ino gestured to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru simply nodded in agreement. Ino was 100% correct. As she liked to think she often was.

"Why would you guys put so much faith in me?"

"Because we're Team Ten," they both said, "That's what we do."

Choji linked his pinky finger around theirs, brushing over Ino's wedding band in the process.

"This is crazy," he laughed, "But how can I possibly refuse."

* * *

"I think the theory holds merit but in ways you have failed to recognise."

Naruto grimaced at a response that somehow managed to be both supportive and insulting at the same time. Typical Sasuke.

"Care to elaborate?" Sakura asked, hoping to keep him talking on a topic that was somewhat personal and reflective of his emotional state.

"Naruto's making it out as if a person actively seeks out a partner who resembles a parental figure, but I don't believe that's what this theory is about," he spoke.

Naruto frowned, taking offence to Sasuke's strange, and somehow hostile, way of discussing the topic. Hinata placed a hand on top of Naruto's as if to tell him to 'let it go.'

"What do you make of it then?" Hinata politely pushed.

"The qualities of the care-givers in one's life are naturally the qualities one seeks in all future care-givers. I believe this is true. However, it's more than just personality quirks or typical thought patterns, expressions and actions of the parent that a child holds in regard but things such as the manner in which the child is treated, encouraged and held in concern by said parent.

The parent is the teacher, the one who taught the child their values and morals which define an acceptable course of actions in dealing with success, failure, hardship, worship and love.

It's not just the personality or outwardly identity a person seeks of a potential partner, in the purest form, it's the values too.

Values, whilst they may make up many aspects of one's personality, are the foundation of what makes a person a person. Those are what people actively seek in both their future spouse and themselves.

The theory stems from the natural assumption that a person whose personality resembles that 'teacher' or parental figure, which by the way shouldn't have to be the gender corresponding one, may hold most, if not all, of the same values."

Sakura had never listened to something so carefully in all of her life. She absorbed every single word that left his lips despite how formally cryptic he was at some points. Her heart fluttered at what may have literally been the first time she had heard him use the word 'love.'

It wasn't directed at her, or anyone at all. But something about the way he said it, or the fact it even existed in his vocabulary flooded her body with a tingling sensation that made her breathing erratic.

_Success, failure, hardship, worship and love_

_Worship and love_

_Love_

_Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love __Love_

"You know what, now that you've said that, I'm kinda thinking, whilst you're not like my father at all Naruto, you are a lot like my mother in many ways. I guess I never thought about that before," Hinata marveled at the new found comparison.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, you're a little like Iruka-sensei Hinata," Naruto chuckled, "In only good ways, like how gentle and kind you are."

Sakura didn't trust herself to speak, lest blurting out something unfathomably ridiculous. However, there was something she really needed to know. She was hoping someone else would ask but as Naruto and Hinata seemed to be shifting the conversation back onto themselves, she had to do something now or else miss her chance. After all, how often did she ever get to hear Sasuke speak about anything remotely personal or emotional?

"Sasuke, I have just one more question"

"Hn?"

"What was _your_ mother like?"


	6. Family Portrait Part 2

**_Author's Note:_**_ The only thing I don't like about this chapter and the last is that they lack Sasuke POV. But I promise it's coming in the next chapter. I think Sasuke is the most interesting character to write for, but Sakura is the most fun :)_

_Third-person omniscient perspective is my favourite way to write but I often wonder if it becomes too confusing. I think I need to work on sticking to one POV per 'segment' if that makes sense… I dunno, do you guys notice any issues with the way it reads and the constant perspective switch? Feedback/criticism is appreciated. _

**_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter._**

* * *

_'A reason to love'_

* * *

**Four Weddings and a Funeral**

_First Wedding_

Chapter Six – Family Portrait Part 2

* * *

They sat like that for the longest moment. Linked both physically, by their pinky fingers, and emotionally, by the bonds of camaraderie of a special blend. Namely, formation Ino-Shika-Cho.

When they finally released from the grip it was Ino who spoke first, "So? My dad gave you guys 'the talk'?"

"He also gave Shikamaru permission to marry you," Choji added, unsurprised Ino had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"Awwwwww Shika, I never knew," Ino teased and gave him a big squishy hug.

"Okay okay, get off me, and I was 6," he defended.

"Aww, young love," Ino provoked, knowing very well that it was nothing of the sort.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ino, but from what I remember, it was all my Mum's idea," Shikamaru stated, "Besides, Choji was the one who had a big crush on you when we were genin."

"He _didn't_," Ino turned to him with the same mock enthusiasm, forgetting all about Shikamaru's alleged 'permission to marry' request, "Cho you big lug, this is the first I'm hearing of it!"

Choji raised both of his hands, "You got me."

The banter continued along those lines, accusations of who liked whom and all the notable crushes, dates and loves.

This included: Mentions of Ino's enduring infatuation of Sasuke Uchiha which upon reflection may have been more about 'beating' Sakura than legitimate romantics. Shikamaru's inability to profess his disinterest towards Shiho, who had a HUGE crush on him, despite him being the most disinterested person who ever existed. And of course, Choji's several failed attempts to get a date from the hot waitress at Yakiniku Q, their regular BBQ joint.

The light hearted stirring was heart-warming, however it had Ino contemplating something she really did not want to address today.

"Do you guys think my dad would have liked Sai," Ino asked in all seriousness.

She knew her father had always wanted her to wed one of her teammates. Had he been alive she would have yelled and screamed and told him that he's not in charge of her love-life. But you can't exactly have that debriefing conversation (argument) with a dead man. She couldn't help but wonder if she had let him down.

"Of course," Shikamaru and Choji both agreed.

"I mean, we'd probably have to go along with him to meet your dad to moderate anything stupid he may accidentally say," Shikamaru commented.

"And hopefully your dad wouldn't tell any sarcastic jokes, because he definitely wouldn't get them," Choji added.

Ino smiled as her teammates listed off several more problematic scenarios involving Sai meeting her father and leaving very a very poor impression. None of which would never come to pass.

She could imagine it clearly as if it were playing out as a memory within a victim of her mind transfer jutsu. She imagined Sai conducting every highly embarrassing thing on the list, because that's exactly what would have happened. He had such a hard time conducting himself in a conventional manner but he tried so _so_ hard to fit in.

She couldn't decide what idea hurt more: Her father not approving of man she had married, or, her father granting his approval, blessings, permission (which he apparently gave out like it was Halloween candy) but never getting to see the marriage blossom.

The true reason she was being so uptight about the night achieving perfection was not because she was as bitchy as her friends now (if not always) made her out to be. But mainly because the busier her mind was with achieving high standards, celebrating in class, receiving divine compliments on her beauty, artistic direction and sick-ass wedding planning abilities, the less room she had in her mind to feel as if something (or someone) was missing.

Things don't always work out how you want them to. A lesson she did in fact understand despite the façade she so expertly put on.

A knock at the glass doors to the courtyard had Ino straining to spin around, which was difficult because she was sandwiched between her teammates who, to elevate the fabric from the ground, gripped all angles of her dress-skirt.

She began to fall backwards and neither Choji nor Shikamaru had a free hand to stop her descent.

Sai had entered through the sliding glass doors and dived to catch Ino by the shoulders before her back could touch the ground and her dress could become irreversibly stained.

"I guess I've got pretty good timing, don't I?" Sai smiled as he helped Ino up and to her feet, dress still perfectly flawless.

Shikamaru and Choji shared an amused glance at the word 'timing.'

"You can say that again," Choji chuckled.

Sai frowned at the unusual interaction between the teammates he didn't understand. He looked to Ino for clarification but she merely held her palm to his cheek and thanked him for not letting her fall.

"So, do you guys mind if I borrow Beauty for a few moments?" Sai asked politely.

"She's _your_ wife, you don't need our permission," Shikamaru gestured for them to leave.

"My wife," Sai repeated and smiled at Ino again.

"Choji, they're still serving dinner, you guys should head back inside," Ino encouraged as she let Sai lead her back into the hall again.

"Thanks Ino," Choji called to her. And she knew he wasn't just thanking her for the food.

'No, thank _you_. Thank you both,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to expect. She certainly didn't expect an honest answer.

The curiosity she held was shared by both Naruto and Hinata who directed their full attention to Sasuke impending his response.

In all the years they had known him, he had never spoken about his family. Other than his drive for vengeance against his brother which later turned into a drive for justice _for_ his brother.

"My mother?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura gulped, considering whether it was too late to withdraw her question. Nevertheless she continued.

"Yes. What was she like?"

He closed his eyes (well, eye) and exhaled slowly as if to build up the suspense of the reply even further. Did he even know he did that?

"She was both kind and resilient. Utterly selfless, putting others before herself at all times. She was prone to misbalancing her emotions and was often criticised by the other Uchiha on the grounds that she was too soft to be the matriarch of the clan. But she prevailed. She claimed that being strong hearted was just as much a prerequisite as being strong minded and strong bodied.

I think that's what made her such a good mother. And not that I know anything about it, but probably why she was also a good wife."

Sasuke smiled to himself briefly before likely realising he had trailed off. His cheeks reddened and Sakura couldn't believe it. Not only did he just admit something entirely personal and beautiful, he was a smidge embarrassed by it. His cuteness level hit the roof.

"She sounds lovely," Naruto stated, not at all trying to cash in on Sasuke's unforseen vulnerability. He could at least connect to Sasuke on a level that they both had had these fantastic families that they just didn't get enough time with.

And she did sound lovely. More so than what Sakura had previously imagined. Perhaps since the only Uchihas she had ever interacted with were former-villains and high-ranking male shinobi that could effortlessly kill her, and might have too if things had gone only slightly differently. It was unusual to consider a loving mother type to be among the proud clan.

"She sounds a lot like Sakura," Hinata pointed out.

Sakura's euphoric moment jilted.

_Say WHAT?!_

"What? No, surely, I-I… I mean… that would mean that?…" Sakura stuttered and shot a glare at Hinata who seemed both amused and apologetic.

"I suppose I would have to agree," Sasuke smiled.

* * *

After the bride and groom left Choji got to his feet, perkier than he had been all night.

"There better be a LOT of food left."

"Temari, told me she'd monopolise one of the buffet carts for us until we got back," Shikamaru said.

"THIS is why you need to marry this woman," Choji grasped Shikamaru's shoulders and shook him seriously as he began to smile a drool ridden smile.

He held the door for Shikamaru as they walked through, into the buzzing reception hall.

"So anyway, I was thinking, why don't you just ask some of our friends to be your bridesmaids?" Choji asked, in reference to Shikamaru's earlier dilemma.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, but whom?"

Choji thought hard, and Shikamaru wondered if it was about anything other than the completely full buffet stand that Temari had successfully guarded as promised.

"Sakura," Choji replied.

Shikamaru thought briefly. Analysing the choice of Sakura as a bridesmaid as if it was a risky battle strategy. The conclusion was that Sakura ticked all the boxes.

She was a long-time friend of his. She had demonstrated how much she was willing to help out when it came to preparations with weddings. Not to mention she had the power of reigning in Ino's crazy ideas and directing the focus back onto the couples desires. Plus, and this would be his hook line when he recommended her to his fiancé, she most likely wouldn't be having a heart stopping gushing meltdown should she have to be in the presence of either of Temari's brothers.

"Perfect," Shikamaru nodded, "Hmmh that solves that then."

"Wait, don't you need a third bridesmaid?" Choji asked as he retrieved his plate and approached the wide selection of dinner foods stacked neatly in front of him.

"Nah, apparently Temari does in fact have one female friend. Who would have thought?"

"Oh, wrell, yrou're set den," Choji said whilst chewing, apparently not having the patience to wait until he was seated.

"Yeah I guess, but she's not even from the sand village. She's not going to be much help you know. I thought the whole purpose of bridesmaids was to enlist people to do all of the mundane preparation jobs for you. Guess I'm worried that Temari and I are going to be stuck doing everything ourselves, such a drag."

"I'm sure it won't be like that Shikamaru, and hey, Ino and I will help out with anything you want us to."

"Thanks," Shikamaru shrugged.

"So who is this mystery bridesmaid then?" Choji asked, only half listening as he carried his overflowing plate to their table with two hands.

"She's the foreign correspondent from Kumogakure, I didn't catch her name," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ahh, well," Choji said between mouthfuls, "If she's Temari's best friend… then I guess we should all be very weary."

Shikamaru grinned. Knowing that who Temari's best friend _actually_ was.

"Yeah, be on full alert Cho."

* * *

He led her briskly to the far corner of the hall as if he was in a rush.

Ino was startled when she found herself facing the door of the men's room and her husband ushering her through.

She didn't argue even when she stepped inside. To her surprise, it wasn't the disgusting germ infested stink-a-thon she expected. It probably matched the women's in terms of cleanliness, if she didn't include the urinals which she was trying hard to avoid looking at.

It was only until Sai approached one of the cubicles that she made him pause for a moment.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah… what do you think this is buddy?" she held up her hands to stop him from pulling her into the cubicle. "Now I'm all for making a head start on the honeymoon, _believe me._ But you're going to have to pick a more romantic setting, I have some pretty high standards you know and… seriously? The men's room!?"

Sai looked confused for a moment before catching onto her misconception of the situation.

"No, no, it's not that, there's just something in here I need to show you."

Ino made a face of disgust and turned to leave, "Not happening."

"It's a painting," he called just before she reached the door.

She halted and spun back around, "You know, you really should have lead with that."

She returned to his side as Sai performed a series of hand signs to release the forbidden entry seal he had put on the cubicle door.

Ino was anxiously aware of her surroundings and hiked the skirt of her dress right up so that it wouldn't even be in a 10 centimetre vicinity of the toilet bowl, "This better be good."

Once they were both inside, Sai closed the door behind them and motioned to the back of the cubicle door which had been intricately painted from head to foot with what appeared to be a wedding portrait.

Ino felt the tears well at the brim of her perfect make-up applied eyes. The breath caught holistically in her throat as she looked at the work of art.

She knew Sai didn't like it when people touched his art work but she couldn't help it, she reached out to glide her fingertips over the smooth surface as if to check to see that what she saw was real. A warm feeling flushed her face a light pink and pooled in her chest.

"I painted this a week ago, I wanted it to be a feature on the main wall of the reception hall but the lady in charge yelled at me when I started. It's not just Danzo, the entire Shimura clan is very scary when they are mad, I'll tell you that much. How was I supposed to know I wasn't allowed to paint over a boring white wall without permission?"

Ino wanted to scold him for being so stupid and not knowing any better but she was still entirely absorbed in the portrait in front of her.

It was a painting of herself and Sai in their wedding attire. If he had painted a week ago he wouldn't have known what her dress was going to look like, yet he had envisioned her in a gown almost identical to the one she was wearing right now.

He had painted her many times. And he had painted them together, in a variety of styles, poses and scenarios. Each and every painting of his she had found nothing short of being beautiful.

But this was something else.

She almost regretted paying so much for extensive wedding photography. There was absolutely no way that any photograph could have captured this level of splendour that he had created.

_'Is this how he sees me?' _Ino wondered.

"So anyway, I figured Mrs Shimura wouldn't catch me painting in here. I wish it could have been larger though."

It wasn't just the couple in the portrait that had Ino to the point of tears but the wedding guests he had painted them with.

Her parents, _both_ parents stood on her side of the scene. Her mother on her right holding a delicate hanky to her eye in one hand and her husband's arm in the other. Said husband, Inoichi Yamanaka, who was portrayed extraordinarily accurately, stood behind the happy couple, with an arm on Sai's right shoulder and another arm wrapped around the daughter he was so clearly proud of. Pride, accomplishment and happiness were all present in his gaze.

How could Sai do this?

How could he be the guy who had difficulties understanding sentiment as he was feeling it, but he could paint vivid and strikingly clear emotion in a stoic man's eyes? A man he never actually knew in person. Eyes he'd probably never viewed.

"You're crying?" Sai observed.

"Of course I'm crying," she bit back.

Her parents weren't the only guests in the photo. To Sai's left was a young man Ino knew to be his adoptive brother, Shin. She had seen paintings of him before. He was the only person from Sai's childhood that resembled anything of a 'normal' family to him.

There he was, with the same foolish smile that was on Sai's face. Granting Ino something she had no idea she wanted.

Approval.

Shin was both graceful and approving of the union as he seemed to push Sai closer to the Ino in the painting. It was something entirely satisfying being accepted by the other people who love the person you do.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm-" Sai began.

"Shhh," Ino cut him off and pushed to fingers to his lips, "Don't do it! Don't you dare apologise. Not for this."

The real kicker was the title Sai put at the bottom corner of the portrait.

**_My Family_**

"So yowoo mlike it vthen?" he mumbled into her fingers.

"I love it," she whispered.

Sai was a little shocked at the force Ino used to push him against the side of the cubicle and replace her fingers with her lips.

"I love you," she breathed into him before her vocal abilities became indisposed.

* * *

Stunned.

Sakura was stunned, flabbergasted, dumbfounded.

_'What the damn hell just happened_!?'

_She sounds lovely_

_She sounds a lot like Sakura_

_I suppose I would have to agree_

Was it a compliment? Was he calling her kind, resilient, selfless and strong of heart, body and mind?

Was he trying to tell her she'd make a good mother … and wife?

But then, he wasn't the one to say it. He didn't draw the comparison. No, Hinata did.

Sakura was acutely aware that she had a weakness for rifling her hopes when it came to Sasuke. She tried hard not to let herself get carried away. Obviously not hard enough.

He agreed, supposedly anyway. He had agreed.

Then the theory. What of the theory?

He had such a well-constructed thoughtful response. How much thought did he give the theory? And who was he thinking about? Was he referring to her all this time?

"Y-You think so?" Sakura squeaked as she found herself once again the target of his death defying gaze.

He nodded, a single, low torque bounce of the chin and a crinkle of a smile.

Naruto whispered something to Hinata and they both got up to leave, probably to give Sasuke and herself some time alone. Them sensing a romantic moment brewing, reaffirmed to Sakura that she wasn't just fantasising again.

But if she wasn't fantasising, why was her visual perception distorting. The room went white wash as her space-time continuum was disrupted. Colours desaturated into vivid white light pouring in from behind the object of her fascination. Her senses failed her. She couldn't hear the excuse Naruto made up to take his leave, or smell the extravagant flower placements which had been giving her a headache only moments prior. The motion and movements of passers-by, she had failed to detect.

All that was, was Sasuke.

She finally felt the certainty. For the first time in her life, the certainty that her feelings were not garbage. That she meant something to him that was more than just an icon.

That she was precious to him.

She was never more confident of anything in her life. And the confidence was building.

Maybe she could tell him everything she ever wanted, and needed, to tell him. Maybe she could be with him. On the same spiritual and physical level.

Maybe she could be touched by him. Be loved by him.

As it of course would happen, the moment she opened her mouth to speak, the space-time continuum was brought into disrepute. Whilst she was still so focused on him, she could see him react to the disruption occurring outside her pseudo dimension.

She noticed Sasuke turn away from her and address her intruder before she realised she was being called upon.

Questions confusingly seem to strike her from multiple directions as she resumed consciousness.

"Sakura, do you mind if I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sakura, I really need to ask you something?"

"Hey Sakura, would you like to dance with me?"

Annoyed, her moment was interrupted… and lost.

* * *

Sai hastily opened up the door and directed Ino into the next cubicle. She still had her dress all hiked up so she waddled along following him.

"There's another one?" she asked, excitedly.

She met him in the next cubicle and impatiently checked the back of the door, "It's blank?"

"I know," Sai said, "I just thought we could make a _'head start on our honeymoon'_ as you would say."

"SAI!" she screamed, amixed with laughter as he tickled her sides.

"It wasn't a standing invitation," she stated in a sultry tone.

He was joking, at least she thought so anyway, but she was not immune to his current handsy behaviour. She was more than willing to play his game of 'chicken.'

"Tell me to stop," he practically purred.

She didn't have a valid reply and merely stalked her way closer to him.

"Please stop," a voice from the threshold of the doorway of the men's room.

Ino's eyes widened at the predicament they had been caught in and what exactly they must look like.

Bride and groom are snuggled together in a men's room cubicle. Her skirt was hiked up high enough to display the line of her panties and he had somewhere along the line (unnoticed by her) unzipped his fly for effect.

"Hi Konohamaru," Sai smiled as if there was nothing remotely unusual about the situation. As if he had absolutely no shame. Which just made Ino laugh. Maybe she was laughing out of awkwardness, or maybe, and more likely, it was just damn funny.

The poor boy just shut the door and fled the scene in horror without another word.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviewer Responses to the last few chapters (3-5):_**

**_Steavatron, OmegaSage037, FreakyKitty13, Elyssadora, ILoveSxS, DawnWitman, iaprilrich, Ken18 and Guests: Thank you all dearly for leaving reviews! I love reading them!_**

**_UsagiMitsu: YAY, I'm glad you have been enjoying XD Of course you should be dreaming of a wedding in white ;P And I'm so thrilled you like my Sasuke characterisation. I figure people will either like it or hate it, so I'm glad it seems to be the former. Thanks for reviewing xx_**

**_Superfluousdelights: Your reviews make me sooo happy! I'm glad you liked the whole Yamato thing and all my Sasuke play… hehe. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! Xx_**

**_Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora: 'heartwarming and contemplative' what a lovely thing for you to say. *Blushes* Thank you very much for reviewing, I hope you've enjoyed these latest updates. Xx_**

**_Cheerry-blossoms: sorry for the 'mean' cliffhangers :P, hope you liked this latest update! Thank you for reviewing xxxx. (Please don't cry!)_**

**_Lamelinam: Thanks for sharing your thoughts, I'm so happy you are enjoying so far! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter XD_**

**_KaijaPapaya: I'm thrilled you like my Sakura characterisation. I think Inner Sakura can be a massive dork, ahaha, I guess that's why I like to write her all awkward, crushing, giddy and mostly embarrassing. I love her that way though XD Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it._**

* * *

**I am really REALLY grateful for the reviews my dear readers… they encourage me and feed my low low self-esteem. *Gives the puppy dog eyes***

**Please let me know what you thought of this latest installment !  
XO HerosReprise**


End file.
